I can't go away
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: (HIATUS)/Mencoba hidup dalam setengah nyawa itu terasa menyakitkan/Apakah air mata ini untuk Kim Ryeowook?/"Yesung hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" /"Tentu saja tidak, itu akan membuat Ryeowook sedih dan membenciku"/"Jadi itu yang membuatmu memilih pergi?"/"Kumohon... kembalikan Kim Ryeowook padaku"/ Yewook slight Kyumin / AU / DLDR! NO SIDERS!
1. Chapter 1

******~Saengil cukhaehamnida Kim JongWoon~**

* * *

**Cast :**

**Kim JongWoon (Yesung), Kim RyeoWook, Cho KyuHyun, Lee DongHae n other / Super Junior**

**Rate :**

**T to M**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan, SME, orang tua, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.**

**Dan Fanfic ini ASLI dari OTAK Hana!**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi/BL, OOC, Gaje, Aneh, Abal, AU.**

**Smut, NC, Lemon.**

**Alur berantakan.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD, Typo(s) dimana-mana.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

_**Prolog**_

_**.  
**_

"...Aaaaarrrrggghh!"

_Namja _bertubuh mungil itu memekik keras, merasakan sesuatu yang besar masuk memenuhi _hole_nya yang berdenyut menyakitkan.

Setetes _liquid _bening jatuh dari _caramel _indahnya.

"Bergeraklah..", bisiknya lirih. Hatinya serasa diremas kuat. Kenapa selalu seperti ini?

_Namja _tampan yang berada tepat di atas tubuh mungil itu mulai bergerak, menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan begitu kasar dan penuh nafsu? Entahlah, sepertinya yang ia pedulikan hanya kebutuhan biologisnya yang harus segera terpenuhi, tidak peduli jika _namja _mungil yang berada dibawahnya terus menerus mengeluarkan isakan lirih.

Ia tidak peduli.

Tapi... benarkah?

"...akh!...ohhh..."

Bibir _kissable_ milik _namja _mungil itu terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis yang mampu membangkitkan birahi siapapun yang mendengarnya tapi itu hanya sebuah ilusi, sungguh. Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri kegiatan mereka malam ini benar-benar telah membawanya ke dalam sebuah surga duniawi, tapi hal itu tetap saja harus digaris bawahi, karena hanya raganya saja yang menikmati permainan sang _namja _tampan.

'_..hiks...kumohon..hentikan...'_

Isakan lirih itu...

Isakan lirih yang selalu terdengar menggema disetiap sudut hatinya. Memenjarakannya dalam sebuah kesakitan nyata yang tidak seorang pun tau dan mencoba peduli.

Rasanya begitu menyiksa, sungguh.

Hatinya menjerit, berteriak, bahkan menangis pilu. Tapi siapa yang peduli?

Seakan tidak ada orang yang bersikap sedikit saja bersimpati atau sebenarnya ada. Ada satu orang, namun tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

Bukankah ia sendiri yang mencoba menarik diri? Berusaha bertahan diatas jutaan pisau tajam yang siap menghujamnya atau memang sudah menghujamnya? Namun, ia coba mengabaikannya. Mencoba berharap pada sebuah bayangan palsu bahwa _namja _yang kini tengah menikmati tubuhnya suatu saat nanti, entah kapan, akan berubah, akan mengerti.

.

Kedua tubuh itu terus bergerak liar, berusaha mencapai surga yang mereka – lebih tepatnya salah satu dari mereka – dambakan. Sampai akhirnya pada titik tertinggi, semburan lahar putih memenuhi _hole _milik _namja _mungil yang beberapa saat yang lalu juga telah memuntahkan hasratnya.

'_selalu seperti ini... kapan kau akan peduli?'_

Setetes _liquid _bening kembali mengalir, menghantarkan _namja _mungil itu kedalam mimpi menyakitkan yang rasanya jauh lebih baik daripada sebuah kenyataan menyakitkan sekalipun.

.

.

.

**Kim Yesung.**

_Kim Ryeowook._

Cih! Jangan pernah menyebut nama itu didepanku, memuakan. Walaupun setiap hari kami bertemu, tapi tetap saja nama itu selalu bisa membuat _mood_ku berubah buruk.

Aku benar-benar membencinya, sungguh! Entah kenapa aku bisa bersikap seperti ini padanya. Rasanya hatiku ingin berontak untuk alasan janggal yang aneh.

Bahkan aku mungkin akan menendangnya dari _apartment_ku jika tidak ingat bahwa sekarang _namja _mungil itu menyandang status sebagai 'istri'ku. Ck, menyebutkannya saja aku benar-benar ingin muntah.

Hey! Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Ini nyata, sebuah kenyataan aneh yang sialnya menghampiri hidupku yang sempurna.

Salahkan kedua orang tuaku yang menjodohkanku dengan _namja _itu hanya karena sebuah perjanjian konyol antara orang tuaku dan orang tuanya dulu.

Oh,.. ayolah.. ini tahun 2012 _guys. _Seharusnya tidak ada lagi hal-hal konyol seperti itu.

Lalu kenapa aku tidak menolak saja perjodohan itu?

Bukankah alasannya sudah jelas?

Tentu saja karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan kehidupanku yang sempurna ini. Kalian pikir _Dad _akan melepaskanku begitu saja jika aku menolak apa yang ia inginkan? Tidak. Ia sudah mengancamku akan mengambil seluruh fasilitas yang telah ia berikan dan akan menendangku dari perusahaan. Ck, benar-benar ancaman yang membuatku mau tak mau harus menyutujui perjodohan konyol ini.

_But, it's okey.. _aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan statusku yang berubah. Karena apa? Karena memang tidak ada yang berubah kecuali bahwa sebuah kenyataan aku harus tinggal dengan _namja _itu.

Semua berjalan dengan baik. Fasilitas mewah yang selama ini kunikmati sama sekali tak tersentuh, tidak berubah. Kepopuleranku di tempat kerja sebagai anak pemilik perusahaan sekaligus _namja _menawan yang 'nyaris' sempurna pun sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Mereka tetap memujaku.

Lalu kenapa aku harus membenci _namja _mungil itu?

Entahlah,

Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak tau kenapa aku begitu membencinya.

Hemm.. baiklah, mungkin ada saatnya aku menyukai _namja _itu atau lebih tepatnya menyukai tubuhnya.

Kkkk~

Ya.. ya... kalian benar. Aku menyukainya hanya pada saat kami berdua di ranjang, tentu saja. Saat tubuh kami dalam keadaan benar-benar _naked, _bergulat dengan begitu liar hingga membuat ranjang _king-size _milikku berderit nyaring, keringat dan cairan _sperma _memenuhi setiap lekuk tubuh, hingga aroma _sex _sungguh tak bisa lagi dihindari.

Sangat menyenangkan.

Ck. Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Hey, aku ini _namja _dewasa yang memiliki kebutuhan biologis yang harus terpuaskan, tentu saja aku harus memanfaatkan apa yang bisa aku nikmati. Bukankah aku benar?

Tapi walalupun seperti itu ada satu hal yang hasus kalian ingat.

Aku membencinya! Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap membenci _namja _bernama Kim Ryeowook itu!

.

.

.

**Kim Ryeowook.**

_Kim Yesung._

Kumohon.. jangan menyebut nama itu dihadapanku, sungguh.

Terlalu menyakitkan.

Tapi... aku mencintainya.. terlalu mencintai _namja _itu.

_Namja _tampan dengan sejuta pesona yang mampu membuat setiap orang bertekuk lutut, termasuk aku.

_Namja _angkuh yang entah kenapa mampu membuatku jatuh cinta dengan tatapan dinginnya.

_Namja _aneh yang hanya dengan mendengarnya bernapas saja membuat hatiku bergetar.

_Namja _penggila _sex _yang selalu bisa membuatku tak mampu berkutik saat tubuh kami berdua menyatu.

Sungguh... ini begitu menyiksa.

Saat sebagian hatiku begitu hancur dengan sikapnya yang begitu dingin, sebagian hatiku yang lain tidak mampu hanya untuk sekedar membencinya. Terlalu sulit.

Bahkan saat dia mulai menyakitiku aku sama sekali tidak bisa hanya untuk sekedar berteriak marah.

Aneh.

Ya, aku memang aneh.

Bodoh.

Bahkan aku lebih tau dari siapapun.

Aku tertawa miris saat mengingat bagaimana kehidupan normalku berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkan kedua orang tuaku yang dengan seenaknya menjodohkanku dengan _namja _itu karena aku pun menyutujuinya, bahkan ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengan _namja _itu.

Tentu saja kalian tau alasannya.

Karena aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada _namja _dingin dan angkuh itu.

Oh, jangan tertawa.

Apakah aku terlihat konyol? Mungkin iya.

Tapi aku tak peduli. Karena pesonanya benar-benar telah memenjarakanku.

Kesakitan nyata yang selalu kurasakan seakan terabaikan jika mengingat betapa aku mencintainya.

Rasa sesak yang begitu terasa seolah tak terjamah.

Semua penderitaan yang menyisak sekalipun seakan tak akan pernah kupedulikan jika mengingat bahwa _namja _itu telah berstatus sebagai 'suami'ku.

Sungguh, hal ini terlalu jelas untuk diabaikan.

Karena aku percaya, suatu saat nanti, entah kapan, semua yang telah aku korbankan akan terbalas. Semua penantian menyiksa ini akan mendapatkan sebuah hasil nyata yang akan terasa begitu manis.

Aku percaya, sungguh. Bahwa suatu saat nanti dia akan mecintaiku.

Seperti aku mencintainya.

Kim Yesung, _saranghae._

.

.

.

**TBC?**

* * *

**_Hana Notes :_  
**

**__**Yuhuuuu... ff baru yang lain. xD

Apakah layak dilanjut?

.

_Review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida. *Bow*  
_

_See You. *Hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	2. I can't hate you

**Cast :**

**Kim JongWoon (Yesung), Kim RyeoWook, Cho KyuHyun, Lee DongHae n other / Super Junior**

**Rate :**

**M (rate bisa berubah-ubah sesuai keinginan Hana xD)**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan, SME, orang tua, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.**

**Dan Fanfic ini ASLI dari OTAK Hana!**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi/BL, OOC, Gaje, Aneh, Abal, AU.**

**Smut, NC, Lemon.**

**Alur berantakan.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD, Typo(s) dimana-mana.**

**ANAK KECIL NGGAK BOLEH BACA! xD**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana_2012_  
**

**.  
**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

"...ohhh..._h-hyung..._ahhhh..."

Wookie terus mendesah hebat, merasakan kenikmatan duniawi yang diberikan seorang _namja _tampan yang kini berstatus menjadi 'suami'nya, Kim Yesung.

Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat seutas tali – atau lebih tepatnya – sebuah dasi yang mengikat tangannya ke kepala ranjang, membuat gerakannya terbatasi.

Yesung kembali melumat bibir _kissable _Wookie yang sempat terabaikan, melumatnya dengan begitu ganas, melesakan lidahnya masuk, "..ehmmmp..."

Kecipak _saliva _terdnegar seperti sebuah _symphonie _indah yang mengagumkan, bersama dengan gesekan antara kulit mereka yang terus beradu.

Tangan kanan Yesung meraih salah satu _nipple _Wookie yang mulai mengeras, memelintirnya kuat membuat _namja _mungil yang kini tengah dicumbuinya itu memekik tertahan mengingat bibirnya yang terkunci.

Tubuh Wookie semakin menggelinjang, bergerak tak beraturan saat dengan seenaknya Yesung menggerakan pinggulnya kasar, membuat kejantanan mereka berdua yang benar-benar telah mengeras saling bergesekan.

"Kyaaa..._h-hyung.._ahhh..ja-jangn digigit!", pekik Wookie saat bibir Yesung yang semula memagut bibirnya kini beralih ke _nipple _satunya yang terbaikan.

"...ohhh..."

.

.

"...aaarrrgggghhh..."

Teriakan melengking itu terdnegar saat Yesung dengan brutalnya Yesung melesakan kejantanan miliknya masuk ke dalam _hole _Wookie, membuat _namja _manis nan mungil itu memekik hebat. Bagian bawah tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sakit dan panas.

"_Damn it! _Eunghhh... lubangmu k-ketat seklai eoh..", racau Yesung tak jelas. Kejantannanya sungguh diapit kuat oleh _hole _Wookie, begitu nikmat. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa _hole _yang hampir setiap hari ia masuki bisa terus seketat ini. _But, _apa pedulinya? Bukankah yang terpenting adalah nafsunya bisa terpuaskan?

"...aargh..sa-sakit _h-hyungh.. _pelan-pe...arrrrgghhh.."

Kembali, bibir _kissable _itu memekik keras saat Yesung menarik keluar kejantanannya lalu memasukannya lagi dengan begitu kasar.

Yesung terus menggenjot _hole _ketat milik Wookie, kembali melumat kasar bibir _kissable _yang sejak tadi memkik kesakitan. Melesakan lidahnya masuk bersamaan dengan ujung kejantanannya yang menemukan _prostat _milik _namja _mungil itu.

"..ehmmmpp..."

Kedua _caramel _cerah itu terlihat begitu sayu, pasarah menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Yesung. Tangannya mencengkram kuat dasi yang sedari tadi membatasi gerakannya, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang terus saja diterimanya saat ujung kejantanna Yesung menyentuh titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali.

Sampai pada akhirnya pekikan tertahan Wookie kembali terdengar saat tubuhnya melengkung ke atas, memuntahkan _sperma _yang entah sudah berapa kali ia keluarkan. Napasnya terengah, kedua _caramel_nya tertutup rapat menikmati sisa-sisa _orgasme._

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Yesung masih terus menggenjot _hole_nya. Saat Wookie sudah memuntahkan hasratnya yang (mungkin) ke lima kalinya, _namja _tampan itu, Yesung baru mengeluarkan _sperma_nya sebanyak dua kali. Dan mengingat biasanya mereka bermain hingga sepuluh ronde, alhasil bisa dipastikan malam ini Kim Ryeowook tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**(I can't hate you)**_

**.**

**.**

Wookie mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua _caramel_nya imut saat meraskan bias-bias sinar matahari pagi yang menyusup masuk melalui celah jendela menerpa wajahnya.

Ia menghirup dalam udara pagi bulan Maret yang begitu ia sukai, aroma musim semi yang selalu manis. Namun senyum janggal tercetak di bibirnya saat mencium aroma lain.

Aroma _sex._

_Sperma._

Wookie menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping, senyum janggal itu masih saja tercetak di bibir _kissable_nya saat menemukan Yesung masih terlelap dengan tubuh _full naked _sama sepertinya. Ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya dan betapa terkejutnya _namja _manis itu saat menemukan tangannya bisa bergerak bebas, tidak lagi terikat. Ada apa dengan Yesung? Bukankah 'suami'nya itu baru akan melepaskan ikatannya saat dia sudah bersiap akan pergi ke perusahaan?

Entahlah... mungkin 'suami'nya itu sedang berbaik hati.

Dengan sangat perlahan Wookie menyibakan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, dan sebuah senyum kembali tercetak bibirnya. Sepertinya Yesung benar-benar dalam _mood _yang baik, kenapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Tentu saja bisa, mengingat setiap kali ia terbangun biasanya tubuh polosnya tidak tertutupi oleh apapun dan kali ini tertutupi oleh selimut?

"..arrgh..", Wookie meringis kesakitan saat merasakan _hole_nya begitu terasa nyeri, bahkan pinggulnya juga terasa sakit.

Wookie melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dengan terseok, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun.

"_Hyung...", _ucapnya tanpa sadar saat melihat pantulan bayangannya di sebuah cermin besar yang memenag sengaja dipasang di kamar mandi.

Cermin itu memperlihatkan bagaimana keadaan tubuhnya sekarang.

Sebuah tatapan miris tercetak di _caramel_nya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan hanya mencintai tubuhku eoh?", lirih Wookie, menelusuri setiap tanda merah keunguan yang trecetak jelas disetiap lekuk tubuhnya.

Jarinya berhenti di paha bagian dalamnya, menyentuh cairan berwarna merah yang telah mengering.

Darah.

"Bahkan kau selalu 'bermain' kasar". Wookie terkekeh pelan, namun terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Perlahan air mata membasahi pipinya, membasahi setiap luka hatinya yang terus saja bertambah.

"Sampai kapan kau seolah tidak peduli _hyung?"_

Isakan lirih terdengar begitu menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Sampai kapan kau seolah tidak peduli dengan perasaanku?"

Wookie jatuh terduduk, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Isakan lirih masih saja terus terdengar, mengiringi sebuah _elegy _menyakitkan yang selalu saja bersemayam di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

**.**

**.**

Kim Yesung melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Memasang wajah _stoic _andalannya yang selalu mampu membuat _yeoja _atapun _namja _yang berstatus _uke _terpesona pada detik itu juga.

"Selamat pagi Direktur Kim", sapa seorang _yeoja _saat Yesung menyusuri sebuah koridor panjang menuju ruangannya.

"Oh, selamat pagi Jessica_-ssi. _Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini", balas Yesung seraya mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

_Yeoja _itu, Jessica, langsung merona hebat, menundukan kepalanya, berkata dengan begitu gugup, "_Ka-kamsahamnida _Direktur"

Yesung menyeringai, maju mendekati Jessica, "Sama-sama Jessica_-ssi, _tapi mungkin kau akan lebih cantik lagi jika memakai rok yang lebih sopan saat di kantor", bisik Yesung ditelinga _yeoja _itu, tangannya yang tidak membawa tas mengelus pelan paha putih Jessica yang terkspos jelas, membuat _yeoja _itu harus berusaha keras menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, "_Y-ye! _Saya mengerti Direktur".

"Bagus. Dan aku harap kancing bajumu juga sampai atas Jessica_-sii", _timpal Yesung, menyentuh pelan belahan dada Jessica yang terlihat sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Kembali melangkah menuju ruangannya.

'_Cih. Dasar yeoja bodoh. Dia pikir aku akan tergoda dengannya? Ck. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau aku seorang 'seme' eoh?'_

.

.

.

"Sampai jam berapa kau melakukannya eh?", tanya seorang _namja _berambut _dark _coklat dengan sakartis.

Yesung yang mendengarnya menolehkan kepalanya sekilas, sebelum kembali berkutat pada berkas-berkas yang menumpuk dimejanya, "Melakukan apa, Lee Donghae?"

_Namja _itu Donghae mendengus kesal, memutar kedua _ruby_nya jengah, "Kau tau apa yang kumaksud Kim Yesung. _Sex _tentu saja".

Yesung terkekeh geli, "Bukankah itu bukan urusanmu Tuan Lee?"

Donghae kembali mendengus, "Memang itu bukan urusanku Direktur Kim, hanya saja aku tidak ingin masalah perusahaan tak teratasi hanya karena kau kelelahan bercinta dengan Kim Ryeowook itu"

Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap tajam ke arah Donghae, sahabat sekaligus kepala cabang perusahaannya di daerah Incheon, "Jangan pernah menyebut nama itu didepanku Lee Donghae", desis Yesung tajam.

Donghae menghela napas panjang, "_Arra.. arra.. _dan jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu lagi".

Yesung kembali menekuni berkas-berkas dihadapannya, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena perkataan Donghae kembali mengenterupsi kegiatannya.

"Apa kau tau kalau 'dia' sebentar lagi akan pulang ke Korea?"

Deg.!

Rasanya seperti ada sebuah pisau tajam yang kembali menusuk tepat ke jantungnya.

"_Waeyo?", _ucap Yesung tanpa sadar, membuat Donghae mnegrutkan dahinya bingung.

"_Mwo?"_

"Kenapa 'dia' kembali?"

Donghae tersenyum janggal, "Entahlah.. aku juga tidak tau Yesung, mungkin 'dia' ingin menyelesikan 'masalah' yang belum selesai"

**.**

**.**

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

**.**

**.**

"Cho Kyuhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Wookie terjkejut saat mendapati Kyuhyun telah berdiri didepan pintu _apartment_ yang ditempatinya bersama Yesung.

"Aku? Hanya ingin menemuimu Wookie", balas Kyuhyun lembut, tersenyum begitu manis.

Wookie balas tersenyum, membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk, lalu menutup pintu depan dengan bunyi debuman lembut.

"Kau tidak sibuk Kyu? Tumben kau sudah disini, ini baru pukul 9 pagi kau tau", ucap Wookie, menududukan dirinya di sofa, sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh, "_Aniyo, _semua pekerjaanku sudah terselesaikan. Dan kenapa aku bisa sepagi ini datang kemari, tentu saja aku mendapatkan sinyal SOS bahwa kau membutuhkan bantuanku Kim Ryeowook".

Wookie terkekeh pelan, menganggukan kepalanya setuju, "Kau benar, sepertinya aku memang membutuhkan bantuanmu membersihkan _apartment _ini".

"Sampai kapan kau bertahan eoh? Kau lihat, dia bahkan tidak pernah berubah", bisik Kyuhyun lirih.

Wajah Wookie mengeras seketika, tersenyum kecut mendengar kalimat yang sudah sering ia dengar dari mulut Kyuhyun, "Sampai dia sadar bagaimana perasaanku Kyu".

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang sudah terbiasa ia rasakan, "Baiklah, lebih baik kita mulai perkerjaan kita Wookie, _apartment _ini benar_-_benar kotor kau tau", canda Kyuhyun.

Wookie tersenyum sekilas, "_Mianhae _Kyu..."

'_Sungguh, maafkan aku...'_

**.**

**.**

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

**.**

**.**

"Tentu saja _eomma.. _Yesung _hyung _begitu baik padaku, dia _namja _yang romantis..", ucap Wookie seraya tersenyum manis, terlihat begitu natural seolah ia sudah sering melakukannya.

"Benarkah? _Eomma _sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Yesung bisa seperti itu", balas Mrs. Kim tertawa kecil , melirik sekilas putranya yang hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaan Yesungie?"

"Sangat baik _appa, _bahkan mungkin sebentar lagi kami akan membukan kantor cabang baru di Jepang", sahut Yesung. Mr. Kim terlihat begitu senang, puas dengan hasil pekerjaan putranya.

"Langkah yang bagus Yesung, _appa _yakin cabang di Jepang akan jauh lebih sukses lagi".

Yesung mengangguk sekilas.

"Oh.. _eomma _punya sesuatu untuk kalian, tunggu sebentar", ucap Mrs. Kim seraya berdiri dari sofa, melangkah menuju kamarnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang tengah.

Selang beberapa menit _yeoja _paruh baya itu telah kembali, membawa sebuah amplop putih yang membuat dahi Wookie dan Yesung berkerut bingung.

"Ini untuk kalian", ucap Mrs. Kim, menyerahkan amplop putih itu kepada Wookie, _namja _mungil itu dengan cepat membukanya, seketika kedua _caramel_nya membulat aneh saat menemukan dua lembar tiket pesawat di dalamnya.

"_Eomma.. _ini.."

"Tiket pesawat ke Wina", sahut Mr. Kim, Yesung yang mendengarnya langsung memandang terkejut ke arah orang tuanya.

"Apa maksud _eomma _memberikan ini?", tanya Wookie.

Mrs. Kim tersenyum sekilas, "Tentu saja untuk _honeymoon _kalian _chagy.. _bukankah sejak kalian menikah kalian belum pernah liburan berdua?"

Ada sebuah perasaan gembira menyusup kedalam hati Wookie. Wina? Berdua dengan Yesung? Bukankah itu terdengar sangat menyengakan?

"Kami tidak perlu liburan _eomma. _Lagian banyak seklai urusan kantor yang harus kukerjakan", ucap Yesung dingin.

Wookie menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Bukankah seharusnya ia sadar bahwa Yesung tidak mungkin menyutujui hal 'konyol' seperti ini?

"Yesung _hyung _benar _eomma.. _kami tidak perlu liburan seperti ini", tambah Wookie, berusaha keras menutupi nada kecewa di suaranya.

"Tidak. Kalian tetap harus menerimanya, dan untuk urusan kantor bukankah kau bisa menyerahkannya dulu pada Donghae, Yesungie?", ucap Mr. Kim tajam, menatap putranya yang kini memandang datar ke arahnya.

"Tapi _appa.."_

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian.. Serahkan urusan kantor pada Donghae dan kau pergilah liburan bersama Wookie", tandas Mr. Kim.

Yesung menghela napas pelan. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak bisa menentang perintah ayahnya.

.

.

.

"_Hyung.. _jika kau benar-benar tidak ingin pergi mungkin aku bisa membujuk _appa _untuk membiarkanmu tetap bekerja", ucap Wookie ketika mereka telah sampai di _apartment _Yesung.

Yesung melirik _namja _mungil itu sekilas, "Tidak perlu", ucapnya dingin.

"Sungguh, jika _hyung _tidak ingin pergi ke Wina aku akan memohon pada _appa"._

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak perlu huh! Apa kau sudah tuli?!", teriak Yesung, membuat Wookie tersentak kaget, wajah manisnya memucat seketika.

Walaupun sudah begitu sering mendnegar Yesung berteriak padanya namun tetap saja rasanya hatinya benar-benar tidak sanggup menerima hal itu.

"Ma-maaf _hyung..", _bisik Wookie pelan.

Yesung mendengus kesal, berjalan menjauh menuju kamar mereka. Namun beberapa menit kemudian Yesung kembali keluar, sepertinya _namja _tampan itu hanya mengambil jaketnya.

"_Hyung.. _ini sudah malam.. kau mau kemana?"

Wookie langsung menunudkan kepalanya saat Yesung menatapnya tajam menusuk, seolah mengintimidasinya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu", desis Yesung tajam.

Bunyi pintu ditutup dengan kasar terdengar, membuat tubuh Wookie tersentak kaget.

Perlahan ia dapat merasakan kedua _caramel_nya memanas, entah untuk alasan apa.

'_Hyung... kumohon.. jangan terus seperti ini..'_

**.**

**.**

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

**.**

**.**

Suara musik terdengar begitu mendominasi diantara denguangan berisik orang-orang yang memenuhi sebuah _club _malam di salah satu sudut _apgujeong _itu. Dentingan gelas-gelas kristal berisi _wine-wine _mewah itu terdengar seperti sebuah lagu indah ditelinga Yesung.

_Namja _tampan itu kembali meneguk _wine_nya yang entah sudah gelas keberapa. Ia tidak peduli, rasanya saat _liquid _merah itu masuk ke tenggorokannya semua masalahnya seolah menghilang.

Ia kembali menuangkan _red wine _yang ia pesan, namun botol yang akan ia tuangkan berhenti di udara saat sebuah tangan menahannya, "Kau sudha terlalu mabuk Yesung", ucap Donghae.

Yesung memutar kedua _obsidian_nya jengah, emnepis kasar tangan Donghae, "Aku belum mabuk Lee Donghae", desis Yesung.

Donghae menghela napas pelan melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang", tandas Donghae saat melihat Yesung telah menghabiskan _red wine_nya dalam sekali teguk, menyeret paksa _namja _tampan itu.

.

.

.

Wookie berulang kali terus memandang jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang tengah.

Pukul 11 malam, namun Yesung belum juga pulang. Ia benar-benar merasa khawatir.

Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi _handphone _'suami'nya itu tapi suara operator yang selalu terdengar.

Demi Tuhan! Ia akan menjadi gila jika terus seperti ini!

Wookie akan kembali mencoba menghubungi Yesung saat bel _apartment _mereka berbunyi, dengan sedikit tergesa Wookie berlari ke arah pintu depan. Berharap bahwa Yesung yang memencet bel itu.

Ia tersentak saat pintu depan benar-benar telah terbuka. Melihat Yesung yang dipapah Donghae dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Malam Wookie..", sapa Donghae sambil tersenyum sekilas.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Yesung _hyung?", _tanya Wookie cepat, seolah tidak peduli dengan sapaan Donghae.

"Err.. dia hanya sedikit mabuk", balas Donghae. Wookie dengan sigap menggantikan Donghae memapah tubuh Yesung, membawa _namja _tampan itu masuk kedalam _apartment._

"Masuklah Donghae _hyung"_

"Ah, _aniyo.. _lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Jaga dia baik-baik.. selamat malam".

Terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan saat pintu dpean kembali tertutup.

Sejenak Wookie menghela napas, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya membawa Yesung ke kamar mereka.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Wookie menidurkan Yesung di ranjang, melepaskan sepatu _namja _tampan itu, beralih melepaskan jaket yang melekat di tubuhnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Yesung.

"_Hyung.. _ma-maaf.. aku hanya ingin membantumu", bisik Wookie sedikit takut.

"Aku menginginkan (tubuh)mu sekarang".

Dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, Yesung membawa tubuh mungil Wookie untuk terlentang di ranjang, menindihnya. Dengan ganas mencium bibir Wookie seraya melepas pakaian _namja _manis itu satu per satu.

Lagi. Ini akan kembali menjadi sebuah malam yang begitu panjang untuk Wookie. Merasakan sebuah surga dunia diatas luka menyiksa yang selalu menghimpit hatinya.

'_Hyung.. jika bisa aku ingin membencimu.. tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, sungguh..'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**_Big Thanks For :_  
**

**_Momoshfly2401_yumie wookie_Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook_Kim Ryeona19_ryeofha2125_loveimminsungs_mingmiu_aku suka ff_ririnyewook_Always YeWook_Guast_violin diaz_athena137_sunnyunysunghyun_Hana Kim_yewook90  
_**

* * *

**Balas _review :_**

**_-Momoshfly2401_**_ : _ini udah update chingu..^^

**_-yumie wookie_ :** ne~ ini udah lanjut.^^

_**-Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook** :_ benarkah? gomawo~ ^^

_**-Kim Ryeona19** :_ ini udah lanjut chingu.^^ mian kalo nggak pakek kilat, xD

_**-ryeofha2125** :_ ini udah lanjut.^^

_**-loveimminsungs** :_ gomawo~ ini udah update chingu. ^^

_**-mingmiu** :_ haha.. pada bilang sungie jahat ya. xD ini udah lanjut. ^^

_**-aku suka ff** :_ ini udah dilanjut. ^^

**_-ririnyewook :_ **haha.. bener yesung emang pervert. xP

_**-Always YeWook** :_ tu.. wookie harus sabar menghadapi alur cerita Hana. xD

_**-Guest :**_gomawo~ ini udah lanjut.^^

_**-violin diaz** :_ haha.. baiklah.. Hana juga suka kalo ada yg menderita.. xD #plaaak

_**-athena137 :**_iya nih.. wookmma harus sabar menghadapi yeappa. xD

_**-sunnyunysunghyun :**_tenang aja chingu.. Hana nggak akan pisahin Yewook. ^^

**_-Hana Kim_ :** Iya.. ini ff baru Hana. (eh, ngomong2 nama kita sama ne? xD) ne, gwenchana Hana.. Hana juga ikut seneng kalo Hana suka (?) *jadi ribet ngomongnya. xP

_**-yewook90 :**_iya chingu.. ini udah Hana lanjutin. ^^

* * *

_**Hana Notes :**_

_****_Hoho.. jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah baca n review ff gaje Hana. ^^ *bow*

Mianhae, kalo updatenya lama.. *bow*

Gimana chpater ini? apakah aneh? o_O

hemm.. (mungkin) untuk ff ini akan banyak adegan yang *ehem* jadi bagi yang belum cukup umur harap berhati-hati. xD yang penting Hana udah ngingetin lho. xP

.

_Review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_see you! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	3. Just You

**Cast :**

**Kim JongWoon (Yesung), Kim RyeoWook, Cho KyuHyun, Lee DongHae n other / Super Junior**

**Rate :**

**T to M (rate bisa berubah-ubah sesuai keinginan Hana xD)**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan, SME, orang tua, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.**

**Dan Fanfic ini ASLI dari OTAK Hana!**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi/BL, OOC, Gaje, Aneh, Abal, AU.**

**Alur berantakan.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD, Typo(s) dimana-mana.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana _2012_  
**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Dengan sangat hati-hati Wookie menidurkan Yesung di ranjang, melepaskan sepatu _namja _tampan itu, beralih melepaskan jaket yang melekat di tubuhnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Yesung.

"_Hyung.. _ma-maaf.. aku hanya ingin membantumu", bisik Wookie sedikit takut.

"Aku menginginkan (tubuh)mu sekarang".

Dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, Yesung membawa tubuh mungil Wookie untuk terlentang di ranjang, menindihnya. Dengan ganas mencium bibir Wookie seraya melepas pakaian _namja _manis itu satu per satu.

Lagi. Ini akan kembali menjadi sebuah malam yang begitu panjang untuk Wookie. Merasakan sebuah surga dunia diatas luka menyiksa yang selalu menghimpit hatinya.

'_Hyung.. jika bisa aku ingin membencimu.. tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, sungguh..'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_Aku hanya mencintaimu..._

_Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?_

_Setiap air mata yang mengalir..._

_Setiap luka yang teriris.._

_Tidak kah kau mengetahuinya?_

_Setiap hembusan napas yang tercipta..._

_Setiap denyutan nadi yang terasa..._

_Hanya kau.. Hanya kau.._

_Aku mencintaimu.. sungguh.. bahkan aku tidak peduli pada apapun saat aku mencintaimu..._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(Just you)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Selalu seperti ini.

Rasa sakit yang sama.

Rasa sesak yang sama.

Semuanya terlalu sama, sungguh.

.

Wookie mengerjapkan _caramel_nya beberapa kali. _Disorientasi _sesaat sebelum semua tertangkap jelas oleh retinanya.

"Ouch..", ia sedikit meringis saat merasakan tangannya terikat dikepala ranjang, menghambat gerakan tubuhnya yang ingin duduk. Rasanya menyebalkan.

Lagi. Semuanya kembali terjadi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia terbangun dengan tubuh telanjang diatas ranjang, _sperma _yang mengering menjadi sebuah aroma pagi yang terlalu khas.

Lagi. Kim Yesung kembali menikmati tubuhnya.

Wookie menoleh cepat saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi berayun terbuka. Memperlihatkan Yesung yang kini sudah mengenakan kemeja putihnya rapi. Seperti biasa, _namja _tampan itu menatap datar ke arah Wookie.

"_H-hyung? _Bisakah kau melepaskan ikatan ini?"

"..."

"A-aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan apapun pagi ini"

"Tapi _hyung..."_

Yesung yang akan mengenakan jasnya berbalik, menatap Wookie tajam, "Kau sudah dengar apa yang aku katakan bukan?"

Wookie membisu, memilih diam. Ia tidak ingin merusak _mood _Yesung pagi ini.

"Kita akan pergi ke Wina, lusa"

_Caramel _Wookie membulat aneh, "Kita akan ke Wina?_"_

Yesung mendnegus kesal, sedikit tidak rela dengan apa yang terjadi, entahlah. "Kau terlihat senang, eh? Wina? Sepertinya kau menyukai kota itu?", ujar Yesung sakartis.

Wookie langsung menundukan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ia hanya terlalu terkejut saat Yesung berkata bahwa mereka akan pergi ke Wina, itu terlalu aneh. Wina, kota Musik klasik yang indah, namun terlalu menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan pahit untuk Yesung dan Wookie tau dengan jelas tentang hal itu. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin mengungkit apapun tentang _namja _yang ia anggap sudah menjadi bagian dari masa lalu Yesung.

"_A-aniyo! _Aku hanya sedikit terkejut _hyung_"

"..."

"_H-hyung?"_

"_..."_

"Ye-yesung _hyung?"_

"_Mwo?"_

"Apa kau yakin akan pergi ke Wina?"

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus tidak yakin eoh?"

"_Nam-namja _itu. Dia masih berada di Wina, bukan?"

Tubuh Yesung seketika menegang. Ia tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah memberitahumu untuk tidak membicarakan apapun tentang dia?"

Wookie memejamkan _caramel_nya sejenak. Lagi-lagi ia salah.

"Ma-maaf...", ujarnya lirih. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena mengungkit hal yang begitu _sensitive _untuk Yesung.

Yesung berjalan mendekat, mencengkram dagu Wookie, memaksa _caramel _indah itu untuk menatap _obsidian_nya, "Jangan pernah lagi membicarakan hal apapun tentang _namja _itu".

Wookie mengangguk pelan, tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Karena kalau boleh jujur, ia merasa takut ketika Yesung seperti ini.

Tangan Yesung beralih, melepaskan ikatan dipergelangan tangan Wookie yang kini nampak memerah akibat terus diikat semalaman, sedikit lecet.

"_Go-gomawo hyung"._

Yesung acuh, menyambar tas kerjanya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu yang telah berayun tertutup dengan debuman keras.

Wookie menghela napas panjang, beranjak turun dari ranjang. Melihat lagi pantulan dirinya dari cermin membuat senyum hambar itu kembali tersungging di bibir.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya, _hyung?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apa ini?", tanya Donghae terkejut ketika Yesung meletakan begitu banyak berkas di meja kerjanya. Membuat meja yang sudah berantakan itu semakin terlihat berantakan, dokumen-dokumen aneh menggunung disetiap sudut.

"Perkerjaanku selama satu minggu, tentu saja", balas Yesung kalem, menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa berwarna pastel di sisi jendela.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan pergi ke Wina?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil, "Lusa aku berangkat".

"Alasan apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran Kim Yesung?", tanya Donghae menyelidik. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya itu mau merubah prinsipnya begitu saja, apalagi ini soal Wina, Austria. Bukankah itu ada salah satu tempat yang paling dihindari Yesung selama sisa hidupnya?

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya, "Tidak ada alasan khusus"

Tidak. Donghae tidak semudah itu dikelabuhi, "Kim Ryeowook eh? Kau menyutujui liburan itu karena Kim Ryeowook bukan? Karena _namja _itu sangat menyukai Wina?"

Samar. Donghae yakin ia melihat sekilas tubuh Yesung menegang aneh, membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Kau gila Lee Donghae! Aku melakukannya karena _namja _itu eh? _In your dream Mr. Lee!", _ucap Yesung sakartis.

Donghae berdecak kesal, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Cobalah sekali saja menyebut namanya Yesung, kau tidak akan mati hanya karena menyebut nama Kim Ryeowook"

Yesung mendengus, "Hariku akan buruk jika aku menyebut namanya."

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

"Selama aku masih bernapas aku akan tetap seperti ini Lee Donghae"

Donghae menghela napas panjang. Baiklah, ia menyerah. Yesung terlalu keras kepala jika menyangkut masalah ini.

"Terserah kau saja Mr. Kim".

.

Tok tok tok

.

Keduanya otomatis menoleh ke arah pintu. Donghae bergumam pelan menyuruh si pengetuk untuk masuk.

"Maaf mengganggu anda Direktur Lee"

"Oh, Jessica_-ssi. _Silakan masuk, ada apa?"

Jessica melangkah masuk, membungkuk hormat, "Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa berkas laporan minggu ini Direktur, terutama laporan dari Pabrik di Busan yang beberapa minggu yang lalu mengalami masalah".

Donghae mangangguk, memeriksa sekilas dokumen yang baru saja diserahkan Jessica.

"Kau tidak menyapaku Jessica-_ssi?"_

Tubuh Jessica sedikit tersentak, menolah canggung. Sebenarnya ia menyadari kehardiran Yesung diruangan itu, hanya saja karena insiden peneguran yang terjadi kemarin membuatnya merasa enggan.

"Se-selamat Siang Direktur Kim", ucapnya gugup.

Yesung sedikit menyeringai, melihat Jessica dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, "Begini lebih baik, kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik".

Mau tak mau, semburat merah tetap saja menjalar di pipi _yeoja _itu. Donghae yang melihatnya sedikit menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Akan kuperiksa nanti, kau boleh pergi Jessica-_ssi"_

Jessica bergumam pelan, sebelum kembali menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Apa ada yang terlewatkan olehku Direktur Kim?"

Yesung tertawa, mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Donghae, "Bukan sesuatu yang penting, hanya sedikit bermain dengan _yeoja _itu".

"Kau semakin aneh Kim Yesung".

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Lee Donghae".

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Wookie menghela napas panjang, terus mengaduk _capuccino _pesanannya yang sama sekali belum tersentuh.

Wina. Jujur saja ia merasa senang saat Yesung berkata bahwa mereka akan benar-benar pergi ke kota itu. Bukankah impiannya sejak dulu mengunjungi kota Klasik itu bersama Yesung? Tapi entah kenapa hatinya merasa gelisah, gelisah dalam artian yang aneh. Wina, kota yang menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan untuk Yesung dan seseorang.

Ya, seseorang atau lebih bisa dikatakan mantan kekasih Yesung. Cinta pertama suaminya. Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja jika mereka pergi ke tempat yang mungkin bisa kembali mengorek luka masa lalu Yesung?

Bukan sepenuhnya tentang luka yang mungkin akan tertoreh lagi sebenarnya. Mungkin kegelisahan yang ia rasakan lebih kepada ketakutan bahwa Yesung (mungkin) masih mencintai _namja _itu. _Namja _yang sampai detik ini tidak pernah Wookie ketahui bagaimana wajahnya. Yang ia tau pasti _namja _itu sangatlah luar biasa hingga mampu menaklukan seorang Kim Yesung.

"Cuaca hari ini terlalu cerah untuk dihabiskan dengan melamun seperti itu"

Wookie tersentak kaget, mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan Kyuhyun tengah berdiri seraya tersenyum disamping meja.

"Kyu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukankah kau memanggilku?"

Wookie mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Apa?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, menghemapsakan tubuhnya di seberang Wookie, "Aku mendengarmu memanggilku Kim Ryeowook. Hatimu terdengar kesepian"

_Caramel _Wookie menyipit aneh, "Jadi hatiku memanggilmu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, mengacak-ngacak surai Wookie, "Sepertinya begitu".

Wookie mendengus malas, menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Kyuhyun, "Kau aneh Tuan Cho".

"Kau lebih aneh Nona Kim".

"..."

"..."

"YA! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN NONA, CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun semakin terbahak, melihat Wookie marah seperti ini jauh lebih baik daripada melihat _namja _itu melamun, "Karena kau lebih manis daripada _yeoja _sekalipun Kim Ryeowook".

Sejenak Wookie tertegun. Bukan karena pujian yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun, tetapi lebih kepada ekspresi _namja_ itu ketika mengucapkannya. Cho Kyuhyun, tidak bisakah kau berhenti mencintai Kim Ryeowook?

"Aku _namja, _Kyu", gumam Wookie pelan.

"Tentu saja kau _namja, _siapa bilang kau _yeoja _Wookie-ya"

Wookie memberenggut kesal, mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, "Terserah kau saja".

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya, "Ngomong-ngomong bisakah lusa kau datang ke rumahku?"

"Eh? _Wae?"_

"Sedikit pesta kecil untuk merayakan pembukaan cabang baru di Busan".

"Kau membuka pabrik baru disana?"

"Ya. Jadi bisakah kau datang ke pestaku Wookie-ya?"

Lusa? Bukankah ia akan pergi ke Wina bersama Yesung?, "Kyu, _mianhae.. _aku tidak bisa datang"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Kenapa? Apa _namja _itu melarangmu pergi denganku?", tanya Kyuhyun sakartis.

Wookie menggeleng cepat, "_A-aniyo! _Bukan seperti itu!"

"Lalu?"

"A-aku.. aku akan pergi ke Wina bersama Yesung _hyung"_

"Apa?"

"Lusa, aku akan ke Wina".

Kyuhyun menatap Wookie tak percaya. _Namja _manis itu akan pergi bersama Yesung? Kim Yesung, _namja _brengsek itu? Ke Wina? Bukankah jika itu benar terjadi ia tidak bisa mengawasi Wookie, tidak bisa menjaganya?

"Untuk apa kalian ke Wina?"

Wookie nampak menghela napas pelan, "Orang tua Yesung _hyung _yang merencanakan perjalanan ini, awalnya Yesung _hyung _menolaknya tapi entah kenapa tadi pagi ia berubah pikiran".

"Bukankah itu perlu dicurigai Wooki-ya? Tidak mungkin orang seperti dia menyetujui hal-hal seperti ini".

Wookie kembali menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam Kyuhyun, "Yesung _hyung _tidak seburuk seperti yang kau pikirkan Kyu".

Membelanya eh? Kenapa Wookie selalu saja membela Yesung? Padahal semua kenyataan terpampang jelas bahwa _namja _itu terus menyakiti Wookie.

"Sampai kapanpun dia kan seburuk itu dimataku", ucap Kyuhyun datar.

.

.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Kim Yesung?"

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

Donghae mengedikan bahunya, melirik sekilas papan nama kafe yang mereka kunjungi, "Sejak kapan kau suka makan _cake e_h?"

"Apa salahnya mencoba hal yang baru Lee Donghae?"

Donghae memutar kedua matanya bosan, ada apa dengan Yesung hari ini? "Hari ini kau sangat aneh Yesung-ah".

Yesung terkesan acuh, melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kafe bernuansa pastel itu. Mau tidak mau Donghae pun mengikuti jejak Yesung, tidak mungkin ia kembali ke kantor dengan keadaan lapar seperti ini.

Kafe itu tidak terlalu penuh sesak, hanya ada segelintir orang yang memenuhi beberapa meja. Pernak-pernik yang terkesan manis nampak sedikit memuakan, namun sungguh, suasana disini jauh lebih menenangkan.

Keduanya berjalan menuju sayap kanan kafe, bermaksud duduk di meja yang paling dekat dengan dinidng kaca, tapi langkah Yesung tiba-tiba saja berhenti – membuat Donghae yang berada dibelakanganya ikut berhenti – saat melihat _namja _mungil yang begitu ia kenal tengah tertawa lepas bersama seseorang.

"Bukankah itu Ryoewook? Dan.. Yesung! Bukankah itu Cho Kyuhyun? Anak pemilik ChoGrup?", ujar Donghae setengah terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Wookie mengenal Cho Kyuhyun, pesaing bisnis mereka.

"Yesung-ah?", gumam Donghae lagi ketika ia sama sekali tidak mendapat respon dari _namja _tampan itu.

Donghae membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat kedua tangan Yesung mengepal kuat, dan ia yakin ini bukan awal yang baik.

.

.

Yesung benar-benar terkejut saat menemukan Wookie bersama Kyuhyun di kafe ini. Apa-apaan _namja _itu? Bukankah ia sudah melarangnya untuk berhubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun?

Cih! Jangan kalian pikir ia cemburu atau apalah, ia hanya tidak ingin jika Cho Kyuhyun memanfaatkan Wookie untuk menghancurkan perusahaannya.

Dengan langkah lebar ia menuju meja yang ditempati Wookie dan Kyuhyun, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Donghae yang mencoba menahannya.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia menarik tangan Wookie. Membuat _namja _mungil nan manis itu terkejut, tatapan _caramel_nya berubah takut saat melihat bahwa Yesung yang baru saja menarik kasar tangannya.

"_H-hyung?"_

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak lagi bertemu dengannya?", desis Yesung tajam, tanpa sadar meremas kuat pergelangan tangan Wookie.

"_H-hyung, appo.."_

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu tidak bisa tinggal diam, ia menarik Wookie, menyentakan tangan Yesung , "Kau menyakitinya Kim Yesung".

Yesung menyeringai, "Itu bukan urusanmu Cho Kyuhyun".

"Tentu saja itu uruanku Direktur Kim, semua yang menyangkut Kim Ryeowook akan menjadi urusanku".

Donghae terdiam. Hanya melihat apa yang terjadi tanpa mencoba melakukan apapun. Memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Bukankah ini sudah melebihi batasnya untuk ikut campur urusan pribadi Yesung?

"Kyu, sudahlah. Jangan seperti ini..", bisik Wookie lirih. Ia tidak suka jika Kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu kepada Yesung.

"Kau masih membelanya eh?", tanya Kyuhyun sakartis.

Wookie menundukan kepalanya dalam. Ia tidak ingin membela siapapun sebenarnya, namun entah kenapa hatinya selalu memilih berpihak pada Yesung.

"Tentu saja dia membelaku. Bukankah aku suaminya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "Kau tidak pantas disebut suaminya Kim Yesung".

"Mungkin kau benar tapi dalam kenyataannya dia tetap istriku".

Apa kalian tau? Rasanya ada sebuah aliran hangat yang menyentuh hati Wookie saat mendengar ucapan Yesung. Walaupun nada suara Yesung tidak terdengar tulus saat mengucapkannya namun paling tidak ia mengakui Wookie sebagai istrinya, bukan?

"Kau _psikopat _Kim Yesung".

"Atas dasar apa kau menyebutku seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa janggal, maju selangkah, membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis, "Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan pada Wookie selama ini? Menjadikannya pemuas nafsumu eh?"

Tubuh Yesung bergetar aneh, ia sama sekali tidak suka dipojokan seperti ini, "Jadi dia mengadu padamu? Kau terlihat seperti ibunya Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ti-tidak _hyung! _A-aku ti-tidak.. Kyuhyun.. dia...", ucap Wookie terbata, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia ucapkan sebenarnya. Karena memang pada kenyataannya ia menceritakan semua pada Kyuhyun, namun itu tidak sepenuhnya salah Wookie bukan? Ia hanya manusia biasa yang membutuhkan tempat untuk menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya.

"Tidak. Tanpa ia bercerita pun aku sudah tau semua apa yang terjadi"

Wookie kembali menundukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi _namja _itu membelanya.

"Terserah kau saja Direktur Cho. Yang jelas aku sama sekali tidak suka jika kau berhubungan dengannya", desis Yesung tajam.

"_Wae? _Kau takut jika aku merebutnya darimu?"

Giliran Yesung yang kini tertawa janggal, menatap remeh ke arah Wookie yang masih saja menundukan kepalanya, "Aku takut jika kau merebutnya dariku? _In your dream _Cho! _But, It's okey, _jika kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa aku takut, aku tidak peduli!hanya saja aku tidak suka jika kau mendekatinya hanya karena ingin menghancurkan perusahaanku".

Wookie mendongak kaget. Tidak, Kyuhyun bukan orang seperti itu, sungguh! Ia sudah mengenal Kyuhyun begitu lama. Cho Kyuhyun, _namja _yang baik. Tapi sebelum ia mengucapkan kata-kata protes Kyuhyun sudah menyela lebih dahulu, "Jadi kau takut jika aku memanfaatkan Wookie, eh? Tenang saja Kim Yesung aku tidak akan pernah memanfaatkannya, karena aku akan menghancurkan perusahaanmu dengan tanganku sendiri".

Wookie dapat melihatnya, kedua tangan Yesung mengepal kuat, amarah terpancar jelas diwajah tampan itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku sangat menantikan hari itu datang Cho Kyuhyun".

"Tentu saja, dan kau tidak akan menunggu lama"

Pandangan Yesung beralih kepada Wookie, menatap datar _caramel _yang memandang takut ke arahnya, "Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ikut pergi bersamaku atau tetap disini bersama _namja _ini?", ucap Yesung dingin.

"Aku..."

"Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang, nanti".

Wookie tertegun, memandang horor Kyuhyun yang kini sudah menggenggam erat tangannya. Membuat Yesung yang melihat itu berdecak kesal, tersenyum sinis sebelum pergi bersama Donghae yang sedari tadi membisu tanpa melakukan apapun.

.

Dan sepertinya Donghae memang harus rela menahan rasa laparnya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Tangannya terangkat, mengusap lembut air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipi Wookie.

"Wo-wookie.. _waeyo?"_

Wookie menyentakan tangan Kyuhyun, mengusap air matanya kasar, "Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu pada Yesung _hyung?! _Kau ingin membuatnya semakin membenciku?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana jika dia semakin membenciku Kyu?", lirih Wookie. Ia semakin terisak.

Demi Tuhan! Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud seperti itu, bahkan ia begitu benci melihat Wookie menangis seperti ini.

"Wookie-ya.. _mianhae.. s_ungguh, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu.."

"hiks.. apa yang harus kulakukan... Yesung _hyung.. _hiks.. pasti sangat marah padaku..."

Kim Ryeowook? Sebegitu cintanya kau pada Kim Yesung?

"..."

"hiks..."

"Untuk satu detik saja, bisakah kau hilangkan nama itu dari pikiranmu?"

Wookie tertegun, apakah ia telah menyakiti Kyuhyun, lagi?

"Kyu..."

"Apa yang dia miliki hingga kau begitu mencintainya Kim Ryeowook? Seberapa besar cintamu hingga mampu membuatmu mengabaikan setiap luka yang ia torehkan?"

"..."

"Tidak bisakah untuk satu detik saja, dia hilang dari pikiranmu?"

"..."

"..."

"_A-aniyo. _Walaupun hanya untuk satu detik, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya".

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, mengusap dengan begitu lembut sisa-sisa air mata yang masih terlihat di pipi Wookie.

"Pergilah"

Wookie memandang bingung, mengerjapkan _caramel_nya beberapa kali, "Bukankah kau ingin menemuinya?"

"Kyu..."

"_Ka.. _minta maaflah padanya seperti biasa. Jangan hiraukan aku".

Kyuhyun mengacak lembut surai Wookie, menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya di kursi, "Pergilah Kim Ryeowook".

Wookie membekap mulutnya, air mata lagi-lagi mengalir jatuh menuruni pipi tirusnya. Ia tau maksud Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu, sangat tau. Hanya saja kegeoisannya memlih untuk kembali berpihak pada Yesung. Berpihak pada hatinya, yang ia tau telah kembali menorehkan luka di hati Kyuhyun.

Ia berbalik cepat, berlari pergi. Mencoba tidak peduli dengan Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi terkungkung dalam kebodohannya.

"_Mianhae.. _Kyu..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Donghae menghela napas lega ketika mereka sudah sampai di kantor. Mengusap bulir keringat yang seakan berlomba keluar. Kim Yesung benar-benar gila jika sedang marah, tiga kali mereka hampir menabrak mobil lain dijalan.

"Ternyata Tuhan masih menyayangi kita", gumam Donghae aneh, yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Yesung. _Namja _pemiliki _obsidian_ kelam itu terus saja berjalan cepat, angkuh dan dingin. Seolah sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

Kembali Donghae menghela napas. Bicara dengan Yesung dalam keadaan seperti ini sama sekali tidak akan membantu, jadi ia membiarkan Yesung masuk kedalam ruangannya dengan suara debuman kasar pintu yang menutup.

"Benarkah ini hanya karena masalah perusahaan?"

.

.

.

Wookie meloncat keluar dari taxi yang ia naiki, tidak peduli dengan teriakan sang sopir yang menyerukan bahwa uang yang ia berikan terlalu banyak.

Tidak. Itu sama sekali tidak penting, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Yesung. Hanya Yesung.

_Namja _mungil itu berlari disepanjang _loby, _tidak mempersalahkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang melihatnya berlarian didalam gedung. Bahkan ia lupa apa fungsi dari _lift _hingga menaiki anak tangga satu per satu menuju lantai tiga. Kim Yesung yang berada didalam pikirannya benar-benar membuatnya melupakan apapun saat ini

Nafas Wookie terdengar terangah, terputus-putus ketika pada akhirnya ia sampai di anak tangga paling atas.

Lantai tiga nampak begitu lenggang dengan hanya segelintir orang yang bersliweran. Ia kembali berlari, menyusuri sepanjang koridor menuju ruangan yang terletak dipaling ujung. Sebuah pintu _ebony _bercat gelap seakan menantinya dengan begitu angkuh.

Tap.

Sejenak, Wookie menatap ragu pintu dihadapannya. Tangan kananya yang terulur nampak gemetar. Apakah ia yakin akan bertatap muka dengan Yesung saat ini?

Ia menghela napas panjang, mencoba menstabilkan degup jantungnya yang seolah berteriak nyaring. Dengan sisa keberanian yang ia miliki membuka pintu itu untuk berayun terbuka.

"_H-hyung?"_

Yesung mendongak. Sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Wookie sudah berada didepan mejanya dengan nafas terputus-putus. Peluh nampak jelas diwajah manis itu.

"Yesung _hyung.."_

Yesung membisu, menatap datar Wookie yang menatapnya ragu. Seolah begitu banyak hal yang _namja _manis itu takutkan untuk terjadi.

"..."

"..."

"_Mianhae.. _sungguh.. aku tidak bermaksud bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.. aku.. aku..."

"..."

"_Hyung... _maaf..."

"Apa peduliku?", balas Yesung dingin.

Wookie menundukan kepalanya dalam, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat ujung kejema yang ia kenakan.

"..."

"Bukankah kau memilih untuk disana bersamanya? Lalu untuk apa kau kemari?"

Wookie menggeleng kuat. Tidak seperti itu, sungguh.

"Cih. Kau terlihat seperti _namja _murahan saat bersamanya, kau tau"

Deg.

Jangan ucapkan kalimat itu...

"Apakah itu keahlianmu untuk menggoda orang-orang seperti Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kedua tangan Wookie terangkat, menutupi kedua telinganya. Tidak.. ia tidak ingin mendengar kalimat menyakitkan itu...

Yesung berdiri, memutari meja sebelum berhadapan langsung dengan tubuh mungil Wookie yang kini gemetar hebat. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua _caramel _yang terpejam erat.

"Apakah aku belum cukup untukmu, eh?", ucap Yesung kasar, tangan kananya mendongakan kepala Wookie, membuat _caramel _Wookie terbuka, menatapnya takut.

"_A-ani-aniyo h-hyung.. _bukan seperti itu.."

Yesung menyeringai, "Lalu seperti apa hem?"

"Dia.. Kyuhyun.. dia sahabatku.. se-seperti kau dan Donghae _hyung.."_

"Benarkah?"

Wookie mengangguk kecil, membiarkan Yesung yang semakin mendekati wajahnya, menjilat air mata yang terus menagalir di pipinya.

"Apa kau tau? Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli jika Cho Kyuhyun adalah kekasihmu".

Wookie kembali menggeleng kuat, "Ti-tidak.. sungguh.. _hyung.."_

"Apakah kau tidak mendengarnya? Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak peduli, eoh?"

"_H-hyung..."_

Tangan Yesung beralih meraih tengkuk Wookie, membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman aneh yang terasa memuakan, "Apa dia sudah pernah melakukan ini padamu?", ujar Yesung setelah mengakhiri ciuman singkat mereka.

"Seberapa jauh dia menyentuhmu?"

Tangan kiri Yesung yang menganggur kini bergerilya, menyentuh setiap inci tubuh mungil itu.

"_Hyung.. ani.. ani.."_

"Apa dia sudah melakukan ini?"

Tangan Yesung beralih menyentuh kejantanan Wookie, meremasnya kuat. Membuat _namja _manis itu memekik kaget, dengan cepat Yesung menyambar bibir _kissable _yang terbuka itu, melumatnya.

Tangan Wookie mencengkram erat kemeja putih yang Yesung kenakan, kembali memejamkan _caramel_nya. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

"eummphh.."

Lenguhan tertahan terdengar ketika lidah Yesung berhasil menerobos masuk, mengeksploitasi mulut Wookie dengan begitu kasar. Tangan kirinya yang masih bertengger di kejantanan _namja _manis itu, meremasnya semakin kuat.

"aahh.. _h-hyung..."_

Ciuman Yesung beralih menjelajah leher jenjang Wookie, memberikan begitu banyak tanda disana.

"Ini peringatan terakhirku. Jangan pernah lagi menemui Cho Kyuhyun... atau kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi.."

Wookie mengangguk patuh.. ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti perintah Yesung.

Karena sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan Yesung bahkan hanya untuk sedetik saja.

_Aku mencintaimu Kim Yesung.. sangat mencintaimu... _

_**.**  
_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**TBC  
**_

* * *

_**Big Thanks For :  
**_

_**sunnyunysunghyun_AIrzanti_loveimminsungs_aku suka ff_KyuLov_yewook90_yoon HyunWoon_AmaterasuUchih1_RirinYeWook_Kim Sooyeon_violio diaz_ryeofha2125_athena137_Daevict024_Hana Kim_ddangclouds_mingmiu_chanyue_Always YeWook_Shinta Lang_dew'yellow_Cho Kyuwook_Magieapril_Enno Noo Na YWS_Redpurplewine_Anneth Kim_kyu501lover_Rhe seorin  
**_

* * *

_**Balas review :  
**_

_**-sunnyunysunghyun : **disetiap cerita harus ada yg tersakiti. ^^ ini udah lanjut. :D oh, iya.. eonn ga ganti nomer kok.. cuma eonni lagi sibuk aja.. ^^ gomawo...  
_

_**-AIrzanti : **haha.. ini udah lanjut. :D maaf kalo ga cepet lanjutnya.. xD ide di otak Hana ga konsisten sih. harap maklum. :) gomawo...  
_

_**-loveimminsungs : **udah lanjut chingu.. :D maaf lama menunggu.. :) gomawo...  
_

_**-aku suka ff : **yesung ga jahat kok.. Hana yg jahat karena bikin Yesung jahat (?) :P kkk~ cerita berkanjut... gomawo..  
_

_**-KyuLov : **alasan Yesung akan terungkap seiring berjalannya ff ini.. xD ini udah lanjut.. gomawo...  
_

_**-yewook90 : **sepertiny hana ga bsa bikin cerita panjang dh. :D ini juga pndk. u.u mian karena udah lama menunggu.. :) gomawo...  
_

_**-yoon HyunWoon : **ini udah lanjut chingu.. gomawo..  
_

_**-AmaterasuUchih1 : **benarkah? terima kasih. ^^ tenang aja, pada akhirnya Yesung akan menerima Wookie kok. :D ditunggu aja.. xD gomawo...  
_

_**-RirinYeWook : **ya.. ya! jangan ambil eomma dari appa! karena eomma udah dikasih appa ke hana! (loh) *duagh kkk~ xD sabar aja chingu.. karena eomma akan selalu disisa oleh appa di ff ini. #plaak (dibunuh wookie). xP gomawo...  
_

_**-Kim Sooyeon : **Yesung menderita? Ditunggu aja chingu.. xD pasti ada saatnya Yesung menderita.. kkk~ *smirk* maaf kalo update lama.. ^^ gomawo...  
_

_**-violio diaz : **wookie seperti itu hanya untuk Yesung.. :) lebih menderita? huwaa.. kau lebih kejam dari hana chingu! *duagh xP LOL gomawo...  
_

_**-ryeofha2125 : **maaf kalo update lama chingu.. ^^ gomawo...  
_

_**-athena137 : **iya nh.. kyu suka ma wookie.. :D Yesung disiksa? tunggu aja tanggal mainnya chingu.. xD kk~ gomawo...  
_

_**-Daevict024 : **ini udah lanjut.. :D gomawo...  
_

_**-Hana Kim : **kkk~ sesuju.. kasian liat Wookie tapi suka! :P yang kembali? Liat chapter depan chingu... pasti ketahuan.. xD gomawo...  
_

_**-ddangclouds : **kenapa yesung benci ma wookie? akan terungkap seiring berjalannya ff ini.. xD gomawo..  
_

_**-mingmiu : **'dia'? masih rahasia dong.. xD liat chapter depan.. :D cast baru? tuh.. si kyu kan emang suka ma wookie.. :) gomawo...  
_

_**-chanyue : ** .. :( kyu masa lalu wookie? bukan.. :) yg memiliki masa lalu malah si yesung chingu.. :D gomawo...  
_

_**-Always YeWook : **tuh.. tuh.. tuh.. udah ada org ketiga *nunjuk kyu* xD tpi belom keliatan ya cemburunya? sabar aja dh.. xD mian kalo ga update kilat. ^^ gomawo..  
_

_**-Shinta Lang : **iya nh.. yesung tega ma wookie.. *duagh* kkk~ gomawo...  
_

_**-dew'yellow : **haha.. udah lanjut chingu.. :D gomawo...  
_

_**-Cho Kyuwook : **benarkah? hana malah belum pernah baca.. :) tp ini asli ff hana lho.. :D hana imnida.. salam kenal jg.. ^^ ga hana terlantarkan kok.. paling updatenya lama.. xD #plaak gomawo...  
_

_**-Magieapril : **haha.. tebakan eonni salah semua! kk~ #plaaak jangan nebak lagi eonn.. ntar malah melenceng semakin jauh.. :P *kabur* gomawo...  
_

_**-Enno Noo Na YWS : **ini udah lanjut,.. :) mian kalo ga kilat.. ^^ gomawo...  
_

_**-Redpurplewine : **iya tuh.. yesung cerai'in aja.. terus nikah sama hana.. #plaaak LOL udah update.. maaf kalo lama.. ^^ gomawo...  
_

_-**Anneth Kim : **salam kenal juga.. :D ini udah lanjut.. gimana penyiksaan (?) di chap ini chingu? xD kk~ gomawo...  
_

_**-kyu501lover : **ini genre hurt eonn.. -.- bukan comedy.. jelas aja kayak gini! *duagh (ditimpuk eonni) xD untuk please stay with me? HARUS SABAR MENUNGGU EONN! *kabur* gomawo..  
_

_**-Rhe seorin : **haha.. nih udah lanjut saeng.. :D mian luaamaaa bgt updatenya.. :D hope u like it.. :) gomawo...  
_

* * *

_**Hana Notes :**  
_

_****_Huwaaaa... mianhae karena updatenya luaaamaaaa bgtttt! _ *deep bow*

ide di otak hana ga konsisten soalnya.. .

gomawo buat yg udah baca n review.. n jeongmal mianhae guys... *bow*

Oh iya.. itu yg dimaksud 'dia' n org yg berada di wina adalah org yg sama.. so, jangan bingung ne.^^

.

Adakah yang masih mau membaca ff aneh ini? :D  
.

_review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida *bow*  
_

_See You! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	4. I'm so happy, aren't I?

**Cast :**

**Kim JongWoon (Yesung), Kim RyeoWook, Cho KyuHyun, Lee DongHae n other / Super Junior**

**Rate :**

**M (rate bisa berubah-ubah sesuai keinginan Hana xD)**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan, SME, orang tua, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.**

**Dan Fanfic ini ASLI dari OTAK Hana!**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi/BL, OOC, Gaje, Aneh, Abal, AU, Smut, Mature, NC.**

**Alur berantakan.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD, Typo(s) dimana-mana.**

**ANAK KECIL NGGAK BOLEH BACA! xD**

**A/N : Setting tempat di Wina, beberapa terinspirasi dari Novel 'Till we meet again' karya Yoana Dianika.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

...

"Apa dia sudah melakukan ini?"

Tangan Yesung beralih menyentuh kejantanan Wookie, meremasnya kuat. Membuat _namja _manis itu memekik kaget, dengan cepat Yesung menyambar bibir _kissable _yang terbuka itu, melumatnya.

Tangan Wookie mencengkram erat kemeja putih yang Yesung kenakan, kembali memejamkan _caramel_nya. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

"eummphh.."

Lenguhan tertahan terdengar ketika lidah Yesung berhasil menerobos masuk, mengeksploitasi mulut Wookie dengan begitu kasar. Tangan kirinya yang masih bertengger di kejantanan _namja _manis itu, meremasnya semakin kuat.

"aahh.. _h-hyung..."_

Ciuman Yesung beralih menjelajah leher jenjang Wookie, memberikan begitu banyak tanda disana.

"Ini peringatan terakhirku. Jangan pernah lagi menemui Cho Kyuhyun atau kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi."

Wookie mengangguk patuh, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti perintah Yesung.

Karena sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan Yesung bahkan hanya untuk sedetik saja.

_Aku mencintaimu Kim Yesung... sangat mencintaimu... _

...

_**Ryeowook POV**_

Kalian tau? Sekarang aku yakin bahwa Yesung _hyung _benar-benar hanya mencintai tubuhku. Bagaimana bisa ia menyetubuhiku dikantor yang bahkan aku tidak yakin pintu _ebony _itu terkunci rapat.

Dia menyentuhku... dia mencumbuku... dia memasukiku...

Bergerak dengan begitu kasar dan liar seolah semua yang dia lakukan begitu pantas aku terima.

Ini sebuah hukuman? Sepertinya begitu. Ini hukuman karena aku berani bertemu (walaupun itu tidak sengaja) dengan Kyuhyun, yang notabene adalah saingan bisinis perusahaan Yesung _hyung. _Tapi kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang coba mereka sembunyikan dariku?

Kalian tau? Yesung _hyung _memang jelas-jelas tidak mencintaiku. Namun entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak marah, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan ketika tangannya menyentuh _nipple_ku, bibirnya menciptakan banyak _kissmark _(luka) di kulitku, bahkan aku seolah tidak mempersalahkan ketika kejantanannya merasuki tubuhku, membobol lubang analku.

Aku menyukainya, aku menikmatinya. Disetiap kesakitan yang aku rasakan ketika kami melakukan seks, aku merasakan sebuah kepuasan tersendiri saat menyadari bahwa yang menikmati tubuhku adalah Kim Yesung, suami sekaligus _namja _yang aku cintai.

Aku gila? Aku bodoh?

Silakan kalian ingin menganggapku _namja _munafik yang begitu bodoh, aku tidak peduli. Karena yang terpenting adalah Kim Yesung.

Ya, Kim Yesung.

Karena aku mencintainya...

.

.

_Aku bahagia, sungguh..._

_Bukan dalam arti nyata memang, namun aku bahagia..._

_Karena hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum aku sudah tau bahagia seperti apa yang aku inginkan..._

.

.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**(I'm so happy, aren't I?)**_

.

.

_**Normal POV**_

Wookie berlari kecil, menyeret koper merahnya, mencoba mengimbangi langkahk kaki Yesung yang begitu panjang.

"_Hyung, _bisakah kau memelankan langkahmu? 'Kaki'ku masih sakit"

'Kaki'? Jangan berpikir bahwa itu adalah benar-benar sepasang kaki, itu hanya sebuah kiasan. Tidak mungkin bukan ia mengatakan bahwa lubang analnya masih terasa sakit akibat kegiatan seks mereka kemarin? Ah, atau mungkin kita bisa menyebutnya sebagai 'hukuman'?

Yesung tidak peduli, seolah mengabaikan desisan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir _kissable _Wookie ia terus melangkah tanpa peduli dengan _namja _mungil itu.

Wookie menghela napas melihat Yesung yang mengacuhkannya. Tidak apa, ini sudah biasa ia terima.

Kaki kecilnya terus berusaha mengejar Yesung yang sudah terlebih dulu memasuki gerbang keberangkatan. Tersenyum kecil menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan terbang meninggalkan Korea untuk beberapa saat.

_Semoga Wina tidak menyimpan apapun untukmu hyung..._

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melempar _handphone _yang ada ditangan hingga membentur dinding. Bunyi 'krak' nyaring ketika benda persegi panjang itu retak, pecah.

"Kim Ryeowook, kau benar-benar pergi eh?" gumamnya sakartis. Ia sudah mencoba menelepon _namja _manis itu berkali-kali tetapi suara operator terus terdengar menandakan bahwa Wookie sudah mematikan _handphone_nya. Bisa sipastikan dia sudah berada di dalam pesawat yang membawanya ke Wina.

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar-mandir, mengginggit kuku jemarinya. Terlihat begitu frustasi.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kim Ryeowook sedang bersama Kim Yesung saat ini dan mereka pergi ke Wina hanya berdua, hal itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun merasa begitu khawatir.

Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Wookie? Bagiamana jika Yesung kembali menyakiti Wookie?

Wina? Wina...

Tunggu! Wina, Austria!

.

"_Aku akan pergi ke Wina, Kyu"_

"_Lalu? Bukankah itu hakmu? Kenapa kau harus meberitahuku?"_

"_Salahkah jika aku berharap kau akan mencariku suatu saat nanti?"_

"_..."_

"_Aku akan menunggumu. Jika kau tidak mencariku, maka aku yang akan mencarimu"_

_._

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

_Semoga kalian tidak bertemu dengan dia..._

.

.

.

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Mencerna setiap detail e-mail yang baru saja terkirim kepadanya. Kerutan didahinya semakin dalam, ia tidak suka ini.

Dengan cepat ia meraih _handphone _yang berada diatas meja nakas, mengetik sebuah pesan, karena ia yakin jika menelepon sekarang nomer Yesung tidak mungkin bisa dihubungi.

_Dia masih berada di Wina, kepulangannya di tunda hingga waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan. Aku harap kau tidak bertemu dengannya, Yesung. Walaupun aku tidak sepenuhnya berharap seperti itu. Karena kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada mulai saat ini. Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan~_

Sent!

Ia menghela napas panjang. Menegakkan tubuhnya, sebelum kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

.

.

.

_**Wina, Austria.**_

Musim gugur yang indah.

Kedua _caramel _Wookie bersinar jenaka, mengamati setiap pepohonan yang terlihat berlari diluar kaca jendela mobil yang kini ia naiki bersama Yesung. Indah, daun-daun _oak _terlukis rapuh terbang berserakan terbawa angin. Ia tersenyum kecil, menikmati setiap hal seolah tidak ingin sedikitpun melewatkannya.

"_Hyung, _musim gugur disini indah sekali. Ya, walaupun di Seoul juga indah tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda disini" celoteh Wookie riang.

_Namja _mungil itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Yesung yang seolah tidak peduli, berkonsentrasi pada jalanan yang membentang.

_Kumohon jangan kembali terluka..._

Wookie termenung, yang kini lebih memilih memandang wajah Yesung sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju Hotel. Menikmati wajah tampan suaminya dengan senyum tipis yang terus terkembang.

_Kumohon jangan mengingatnya..._

Wookie terus tersenyum pedih, menahan setiap gejolak hatinya yang seolah-olah ingin berontak, meneriakan banyak hal yang tak terucap, terkunci rapat. Bisakah ia masuk kedalam celah kecil itu? Bisakah ia mendapatkan sedikit saja tempat dicelah itu? Ia tidak yakin dan ia juga tidak berharap banyak. Asalkan melihat Kim Yesung bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Kim Ryeowook.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melamun disitu?"

Wookie tersentak, kedua _caramel_nya mengerjap imut.

"Sudah sampai?"

Sepertinya itu pertanyaan bodoh, karena jelas-jelas mereka sudah berada didepan lobi hotel mewah yang menjulang bak tiang langit. Kenapa ia harus bertanya?

Yesung berdecak kesal, ia membuka pintu kemudi menyerahkan kunci kepada petugas dengan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Wookie.

"Kau mau turun atau memilih tidur di mobil?" tanya Yesung sakartis saat melihat Wookie tak juga keluar dari mobil mereka. Wookie terdiam, membuka pintu mobil perlahan. Tidak bisakah Yesung melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti membukakan pintu untuknya? Walaupun itu terlihat biasa saja, tapi untuk Wookie itu sudah sangat membuat hatinya terlonjak. Bukankah dengan begitu paling tidak Yesung terlihat memperhatikannya sebagai seorang 'istri'?

Kembali, Yesung berbicara dalam bahasa asing. Wookie tau itu adalah bahasa Jerman, tapi tetap saja ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Namun melihat bahasa tubuh Yesung yang menunjuk beberapa koper dibagasi mereka ia yakin suaminya itu menyuruh petugas untuk membawakan barang bawaan mereka.

"_Danke" _kata final Yesung.

"_Appa _sudah menyiapkan semuanya, beliau juga sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar untuk kita" ucap Yesung sebelum memasuki lobi hotel, Wookie langsung mengekor dibelakang, ia takut tersesat, ia hanya mengerti bahasa Korea, ingat?

.

.

.

Yesung meliriksekilas _namja _mungil yang terus menempel disampingnya, bahkan didalam lift pun Wookie seolah enggan berada sedikit jauh darinya. Ia tersenyum kecil, melihat ekspresi aneh diwajah Wookie.

Bunyi 'ting' pelan membawa mereka pada lantai 14 gedung mewah itu, hamparan koridor dengan dinding-dinding kokoh yang dihiasi banyak sekali lukisan mahal menyambut.

Yesung melangkah cepat, diikuti Wookie yang berusaha keras mengimbangi kakinya. Dahi Yesung berkerut aneh ketika mendengar desisan kecil meluncur dari bibir _kissable _Wookie. Apakah sesakit itu? Memang ia akui kemarin ia bermain dengan begitu kasar, tapi apakah masih terasa sakit hingga sekarang? Sepertinya iya.

Namun ia seolah tidak peduli atau mencoba tidak peduli? terus melangkah hingga menemukan pintu berwarna coklat mengkilat yang sesuai dengan kunci yang ia bawa.

"Ini kamar kita _hyung?"_

"Heem"

'Klik'

Pelan, Yesung mendorong pintu itu hingga berayun terbuka. Mengamati ruangan itu sesaat lalu kembali tersenyum tipis.

_Sepertinya kau akan menyukai ini..._

Dan benar saja, bahkan sebelum Yesung benar-benar masuk kedalam kamar mereka, Wookie sudah terlebih dulu berteriak takjub. Berlari menuju balkon yang langsung memperlihatkan keindahan kota Wina di musim gugur. Melupakan rasa sakitmya, eh?

"Huwaa.. _hyung, _ini indah sekali.." seru Wookie, kedua _caramel_nya bersinar cerah.

_Benar, ia menyukainya bukan?_

Terlihat _namja _mungil itu mulai merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan _handphone, _mengotak-atiknya sebentar. Ah benar, bukankah mereka belum mengaktifkan benda mungil itu setelah turun dari pesawat? Yesung pun mengikuti kegiatan Wookie, mengaktifkan kembali _handphone_nya.

"_Yeoboseyeo?"_

Yesung mendongak, melihat Wookie yang kini sibuk menjawab telepon dari seseorang.

"Hemm.. ya, aku baik-baik saja"

Dahi Yesung berkerut aneh, siapa?

"Disini menyenangkan.. kau tenang saja, Kyu"

Kyu? Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?

"Tentu Cho Kyuhyun, kau cerewet sekali eoh?"

Entah apa yang ia rasakan namun ada sebuah perasaan tidak suka saat melihat dan mendnegar bahwa Wookie menerima telepon dari si Cho itu. Ada sebuah gejolak menyebalkan yang seolah menghantam dadanya kuat. Ia cemburu? Tidak! Ia tidak akan mengakui bahwa itu adalah rasa cemburu, yang jelas ia marah. Sangat marah.

Kejadian itu berjalan dengan begitu cepat, bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak tau kenapa tangannya, tubuhnya bisa melakukan hal yang ia sendiri baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"_H-hyung, s_akit" rintih Wookie saat tangan Yesung mencengkram kuat lengannya, menyeret _namja _manis itu masuk kedalam, tangan yang satunya menyambar _handphone _Wookie lalu melemparnya. Membuat benda itu jatuh dengan bunyi 'krak' nyaring saat mencium tembok.

"Cho lagi eh? Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu?"

Wookie terperangah, "Ta-tapi kami tidak bertemu _hyung"_

"Tapi kalian berhubungan, aku tidak suka itu"

_Namja _mungil itu menggeleng, "Kami hanya teman _hyung, _sungguh"

Yesung terkekeh sinis, tangannya semakin mencengkram kuat lengan Wookie, sedangkan tangannya yang lain bertengger dipipi Wookie, memaksa _caramel _itu menatap _obsidian_nya.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu bukan? Aku tidak peduli jika kalian lebih dari teman, yang jelas aku tidak suka jika kau masih terus berhubungan dengannya"

"Tapi kenapa _hyung, _beri aku alasan" lirih Wookie.

"Aku tidak menyukai Cho Kyuhyun"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku membencinya!" bentak Yesung. Perlahan _liquid _bening mengalir di pipi Wookie, membasahi tangan Yesung.

"Apa alasanmu membencinya? Kenapa kau tidak adil _hyung?"_

"Tidak adil?"

Wookie berontak, namun hal itu malah membuat Yesung semakin mengunci tubuh _namja _mungil itu.

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk tetap mencintai _namja _itu! Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melupakan cintamu terhadapnya! Selama ini aku diam, aku tidak keberatan jika kau masih terus memikirkannya! Tapi kenapa kau melarangku berteman dengan Kyuhyun? Apakah itu salah?"

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana hingga Wookie mampu mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu. Mungkin ia sudah lelah? Sepertinya begitu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berbicara apapun lagi tentang dia!"

"_Wae hyung? _Karena kau masih mencintai _namja _itu? Kau masih menginginkannya bukan?"

"Kim Ryeowook! Hentikan omong kosongmu sekarang"

_Namja _mungil itu langsung bungkam, tubuhnya bergetar. Nada suara Yesung begitu dingin, dan _namja _tampan itu memanggil namanya. Kim Yesung memanggil namanya, kali ini ia benar-benar sudah melewati batas.

"_H-hyung..."_

"..."

"_Hyung, mianhae..."_

Wookie menunduk dalam. Yesung dapat melihat air mata semakin deras mengalir dipipi tirus itu.

_Jangan menangis._

Rasanya Yesung ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu. Menghapus lembut _liquid _bening yang terjatuh akibat perbuatannya. Sungguh, ada sebuah hantaman aneh ketika melihat Kim Ryeowook menangis didepannya.

"hiks.. Yesung _hyung, _maafkan aku... hiks.."

Ini salah. Kenapa harus Kim Ryeowook yang meminta maaf padanya? Ia tau ini tidak benar, bukankah ia yang sudah membentak _namja _mungil itu tadi?

"_Hyung... _hiks.."

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Egois memang, namun ia tidak bisa begitu saja mengakui hal baru yang mulai muncul. Tidak, ia tidak akan mengakui apapun saat ini.

Yesung menyentuh dagu Wookie, membuat _namja _manis itu mendongak. _Caramel _yang semula berbinar cerah itu kini meredup dan jika boleh ia sedikit jujur, Yesung sama sekali tidak menyukai hal itu.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya, deru napas keduanya bercampur, hangat. Tangannya yang semula bertengger di dagu Wookie merambat kebelakang, menekan tengkuk _namja _itu. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain memeluk erat pinggang Wookie.

"_H-hyung.. e_hmmmp.."

Bibir Yesung bergerak cepat diatas bibir Wookie, melumat bibir _kissable _itu dengan lembut. Menggumamkan permintaan maaf yang tidak terucap.

.

.

Kedua _caramel _Wookie masih membulat tak percaya saat Yesung menciumnya. Bukan karena Kim Yesung menciumnya, tapi lebih kapada cara Kim Yesung menciumnya.

Tuhan... ini terasa berbeda.

Ia dapat merasakan kedua belah bibirnya dilumat dengan begitu hati-hati, tidak kasar seperti yang biasa Yesung lakukan. Tangan Yesung yang melingkar dipinggangnya terasa begitu hangat, tidak menuntut seperti biasanya.

Ia menikmati ini. Kedua _caramel_nya perlahan terpejam, kedua lengan yang semula terasa lemas kini mulai berani mengalung dileher Yesung, bersarang di surai _namja _tampan itu.

"heummph..."

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika lidah Yesung membelai celah bibirnya, seolah meminta akses masuk. Ia menginjinkannya tentu saja, membiarkan daging tak bertulang itu mengeksploitasi mulutnya.

Kakinya melemas, ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain lidah Yesung yang kini membelai langit-langit mulutnya, turun kebawah lalu mengajak lidahnya untuk saling membelit.

"eungghh..."

Wookie mendesah tertahan. Dan entah sejak kapan tubuh mungilnya telah terlentang di atas ranjang dengan Yesung yang berada diatas. Masih terus melakukan ciuman basah itu.

Kim Ryeowook menikmati ini. Sungguh. Pertama kali ia merasakan Yesung benar-benar menciumnya seperti ini.

Ia merutuki kebutuhan oksigen yang tidak bisa dihilangkan, membuat Yesung melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Keduanya terengah, mengais udara sebanyak yang mereka bisa.

"Apakah masih sakit?"

Wookie tersentak. Yesung menanyakan hal itu? Demi Tuhan! Ada apa dengan 'suami'nya? Bukankah biasanya Yesung akan langsung menyetubuhinya tanpa bertanya apapun? Melakukan seks dengan begitu kasar tanpa peduli Wookie yang menangis kesakitan.

"_N-ne.."_

Terdengar Yesung menghela napas berat, ia akan beranjak ketika tangan Wookie yang masih berada dilehernya menahan.

"Lakukan _hyung"_

"Apa?"

"Kumohon, lakukan _hyung. _Bercintalah denganku, nikmati tubuhku." Lirih Wookie.

Ia terlihat murahan? Sepertinya begitu. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ini adalah kali pertama Yesung bersikap begitu lembut padanya, ini kali pertama Yesung memperlakukannya sebagai seorang 'manusia' bukan hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu seperti biasa.

Ia merasa sangat bahagia, ditengah kegelapan yang biasa ia jalani ada secercah cahaya samar yang membuatnya bernapas lega. Ia menginginkan ini. Biarlah Yesung kembali menikmati tubuhnya, ia tidak peduli jika lubangnya masih terasa sakit. Karena ia ingin merasakan bagaimana Yesung menyutubuhinya dengan sedikit 'rasa sayang' seperti ini.

"_Hyung... _bercintalah denganku"

Sejenak, Wookie melihat keraguan didalam _obsidian _itu namun segera setelah ia kembali menyatukan bibir mereka Yesung kembali menjadi sosok 'suami' yang mendominasi permainan mereka.

Dengan rakus Wookie mengimbangi permainan lidah Yesung, mencengkram erat surai milik _namja _tampan itu seolah takut kehilangan momen yang begitu langka ia dapatkan. Kecipak _saliva _mulai terdengar seiring ciuman mereka yang semakin panas.

"eungghhh.. _hyung...ah.."_

Bibir Yesung beralih, menikmati leher jenjang Wookie yang terekspos jelas, membuat begitu banyak tanda disana.

Tubuh Wookie semakin bergetar hebat, merasakan tangan Yesung yang mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan, melepas celana panjang yang kini sudah teronggok tak beradaya dilantai.

Ia kembali melenguh tertahan ketika udara dingin membelai tubuhnya yang sudah benar-benar telanjang.

"ooohhhh... _h-hyung..._hahhh.."

Seperti ada sebuah sengatan listrik tegangan tinggi saat lidah Yesung menyapu dadanya, bermain dengan kedua _nipple_nya yang sudah sejak tadi menegang. Ia dapat merasakan gigi-gigi Yesung bermain disana, membuat rangsangan indah disekujur tubuhnya.

"eungghh..."

Ia melayang. Yesung yang dengan sengaja menekan penisnya dengan lutut membuat tubuhnya bagai terbang.

Penisnya semakin mengeras.

Yesung beranjak berdiri, melepaskan satu per satu pakaian yang masih ia kenakan. Tanpa berkedip, kedua _caramel _Wookie terpusat melihat apa yang Yesung lakukan.

Ia tersenyum tipis, semburat merah menjalar memenuhi pipinya ketika melihat tubuh polos Yesung. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas tubuh Yesung, bukankah biasanya ia tidak bisa menikmati apapun ketika mereka melakukan seks.

Namun kali ini berbeda, ia sungguh berterima kasih pada apapun tau pada siapaun yang telah membuat Kim Yesung 'sedikit' berubah, walaupun ia tidak yakin berapa lama sifat Yesung yang seperti ini akan bertahan.

Indah. Tubuh Yesung sangat indah. Apalagi penisnya yang menggantung diantara paha dalam itu membuat tubuh Wookie semakin gelisah, terasa panas.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka tercenung, seolah menikmati pemanadangan yang tersaji dihadapan mereka. Menganggumi setiap lekuk tubuh pasangan masing-masing.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Wookie mengangguk, ia sangat yakin, ia ingin merasakannya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan pemanasan apapun"

Dan ia kembali mengangguk. Ia sudah biasa bercinta tanpa melakukan pemanasan bukan? Namun sungguh, untuk kali ini rasanya sungguh berbeda.

"Aaaaarrrggghhhh..."

Baiklah, mungkin rasa sakit itu masih sama. Tapi ini berbeda, ia tidak dapat mendeskripsikan bagaimana ketika penis Yesung perlahan memasuki lubang analnya, seakan berusaha merobek lubang sempit itu.

Namun kali ini berbeda, ketika Yesung mulai bergerak dengan perlahan didalam tubuhnya ia dapat menikmati apa yang mereka sebut seks sebenarnya. Ditengah rasa perih yang ia rasakan, ada sebuah kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan ketika penis Yesung menyentuh prostatnya.

Ia menikmati ini, bahkan jika ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi ia akan tetap menikmati ini. Karena untuk pertama kalinya Kim Yesung menganggapnya sebagai 'manusia'.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kemarin seperti mimpi. Semua terasa tidak nyata. Bahkan ia tidak yakin bahwa apa yang terjadi kemarin benar-benar ia lakukan. Mungkin ia akan menganggap kejadian kemarin adalah khayalannya saja jika kini Kim Yesung tidak sedang tertidur disampingnya dalam keadaan telanjang.

_Sperma _masih berceceran dimana-mana, aroma seks yang seolah belum tersentuh embun pagi pun masih mendominasi.

Wookie tersenyum. Tidak, yang kemarin ia ingat bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Kim Yesung menganggapnya sebagai seorang 'manusia'.

"_Hyung, _aku berharap kau akan selamanya seperti ini. Tetaplah seperti ini"

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia sudah menemukan makna bahagia yang ia cari.

.

.

.

"Kita akan kemana _hyung?" _tanya Wookie ketika mereka sedang berjalan beriringan dibawah pohon _oak _yang mulai terlihat rapuh.

Musim gugur membuat semua trelihat begitu rapuh.

"Tentu saja menikmati liburan bukan? Kau tidak berniat menghabiskan liburan kita dikamar hotel eh?"

Wookie tersenyum. Kita? Yesung mengucapkan 'liburan kita' bukan? Itu terdengar begitu indah ditelinga Wookie.

"Tentu saja tidak _hyung, _aku juga ingin melihat kota Wina" balas Wookie semangat.

Kim Yesung berubah, ya 'suami'nya berubah. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat perasaan membuncah didadanya.

Tuhan, semoga dia tetap seperti ini.

Mereka masih berjalan disepanjang _Ringstasse, _gedung-gedung gotik menjulang megah disisi mereka. Seperti sebuah pagar klasik yang indah. Musim gugur yang nyaman, meskipun semua terlihat begitu rapuh dibalik coretan daun-daun berguguran, namun semua terlihat begitu mempesona dengan kemegahan kota Wina.

"Apa kau ingin mengunjungi Istana _Hofburg?"_

Seketika kedua _caramel _Wookie langsung berbinar jenaka, "Istana _Hofburg? _Bukankah itu bekas istana musim dingin kaisar Austria? Aku hanya pernah melihatnya di TV, tentu saja aku mau melihatnya secara langsung _hyung!" _seru Wookie.

Tanpa _namja _manis itu sadari Yesung tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus naik _Stad-omnibus. _Aku tidak ingin kita membeku jika harus berjalan kaki"

Wookie terkekeh pelan. Hangat, kini tidak ada lagi rasa dingin saat Yesung berbicara. Kim Yesung berubah, ia jauh lebih hangat sekarang.

.

.

Sepertinya Tuhan sedang memberinya sebuah hadiah besar untuk kesabrannya selama ini. Kim Yesung, _namja _itu benar-benar berubah.

Memang Yesung masih jarang bicara kepadanya, namun ia berani bersumpah sesekali ia dapat melihat senyum indah terlukis di wajah tampan itu. Sikap Yesung masih seacuh biasanya, namun dibalik semua itu ia sedikit merasa 'dipedulikan' oleh Yesung. Bukan hal-hal besar, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menunjukan bahwa Yesung mulai mau menerimanya.

Kini mereka berada di _Museum fur Volkerkunde _yang masih berada dikawasan Istana _Hofburg. _Melihat berkeliling benda-benda yang terlihat menarik.

"Kenapa ada patung Mozart di depan Istana tadi?"

"Kau tidak tau kalau Mozart terlahir di Wina?"

Wookie menggeleng pelan, "Benarkah Mozart lahir di kota ini?"

"Tentu saja, kau bodoh sekali hingga tidak mengetahui hal itu"

Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal yang membuat Yesung tertawa geli melihatnya.

"_Hyung, _kau terlihat tampan jika tertawa" gumam Wookie pelan.

"Apa?"

"Ah, _aniyo! _Lebih baik kita melihat hal lain"

Yesung mengangguk setuju, ia kembali melangkah diikuti Wookie yang mengekor dibelakang seperti biasa.

Semua jauh lebih baik sekarang. Yesung sudah mau tersenyum padanya, _namja _tampan itu juga baru saja tertawa bersamanya. Bukankah ini adalah sebuah kemajuan yang begitu bagus? Entah apa yang bisa membuat Kim Yesung berubah seperti ini? Bukan karena kegiatan seks mereka kemarin kan? Tentu saja bukan.

.

.

Mereka menikmatinya. Apalagi Wookie, _namja _mungil itu begitu senang bisa berlibur di Wina bersama Yesung. Impiannya terwujud dan Tuhan sepertinya sedang berbaik hati kepadanya.

Namun tidakah kalian ingat semua belum berakhir? Ini Wina. Kota di negara Austria yang menyimpan begitu banyak hal untuk Yesung, kota masa lalu yang tidak akan semudah itu terabaikan. Bahkan dia masih berada disini. Kepingan kenangan Yesung masih berada disini.

Dan kejadian itu tidak pernah ada dalam pikiran Yesung, tidak. Kota Wina begitu luas bukan? Lalu kenapa kejadian itu harus berlangsung saat ini juga?

Yesung dan Wookie baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar gerbang Isatana _Hofburg. _Setelah melintasi kompleks plasa _Heldenplatz, _keduanya menyebrang jalan _burg._

Berjalan mencari sebuah kafe yang mungkin bisa memenuhi keingnan perut mereka untuk segera terisi, namun saat keinginan mereka belum tepenuhi ada hal atau mungkin ada seseorang lebih tepatnya yang membuat perut Wookie terasa seperti diaduk, rasanya terasa begitu tidak nyaman. Orang itu berdiri mematung menatap mereka ah, _ani _maksudku menatap Yesung tidak percaya begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka termenung, seolah mengais sisa-sisa harapan yang mulai berserakan.

Wookie tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan ia baru pertama kali melihat wajah itu. Namun saat orang itu mengucapkan dua buah kata, rasanya Wookie tau bahwa mereka telah bertemu dengan seseorang yang mungkin akan membuat Yesung kembali merasakan luka masa lalunya.

"Yesung _hyung..."_

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Big ThanksFor :  
**_

_**Annathan Kim_RirinYeWook_idda sungieCloud_DadjoePranatha_Magieapril_ryeofha2125_chikakyu_Nakazawa Ryu_park min mi_Redpurplewine_Shinta lang_athena137_yewook yeoja_song min ah_rhe seorin_ryeong9yeye_mingmiuu_Eka Coudly_kyoko sato_yunteukwon_Memey Clouds_ReiRei_violin diaz_Yewookito_AmaterasuUchih1_jongwookie_Always YeWook_yoon HyunWoon_viooooo_Guest_Chully chie_kyu501lover  
**_

* * *

_**Hana Notes :  
**_

_****_ne~ ne~ hana tau ini updatenya lama bgt. udah gitu cerita makin nggak mutu. x(

tapi jujur aja hana nggak bisa update cepet kyak author yg lain. Mianhae.. *bow*

Sebelumnya makasih buat yg udah nyempertin baca n review. *bow* maaf jika hana selalu mengecewakan kalian. :(

.

Oke, chap ini kelihatannya aneh bgt ya? hana ngrasa kalo alurnya terlalu cepet n agak gimana gitu. #eh

tapi yah.. seperti inilah yg hana bisa. maaf kalo jelek :)

.

bagi yg ingin masih membaca silakan membaca n jangan lupa review. :) silakan kritik kekurangan hana. :)

.

_review?_

_.  
_

_khamsahamnida. *bow*_

_See You! *hug*_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	5. My heart is broken, again

Sebelumnya disini hana mau memperjelas sesuatu. Beberapa ada yang bilang pernah membaca ff dengan cerita yg mirip dengan ff ini. Bukankah itu biasa? maksudku, terkadang beberapa cerita memiliki kemiripan karena menggunakan tema yang sama? Jujur aja aku nggak tau kalau ff ini mirip dengan ff yang lain karena aku juga belum pernah membaca ff lain yang alur ceritanya juga seperti ini. Mungkin memang mirip, tapi aku benar-benar nggak maksud memplagiat karya orang, kalaupun aku terinspirasi dari cerita, ff, novel, film, lagu atau apapun itu pasti aku cantumin di 'AN'. Aku bukan orang yg nggak punya sopan santu hingga 'pinjam' karya orang tanpa permisi.

Jadi aku tegasin sekali lagi, ff ini murni dari otakku. Maaf jika alur atau ide ceritanya mirip dengan ff lain atau dibilang pasaran. Aku benar-benar minta maaf dengan tulus. Jika masih ada yang ingin membaca silakan jika tidak aku nggak keberatan kalau ff ini mau di discontinue.

Sekali lagi maaf~

* * *

...

Wookie tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan ia baru pertama kali melihat wajah itu. Namun saat orang itu mengucapkan dua buah kata, rasanya Wookie tau bahwa mereka telah bertemu dengan seseorang yang mungkin akan membuat Yesung kembali merasakan luka masa lalunya.

"Yesung _hyung..."_

_._

_._

**Cast :**

**Kim JongWoon (Yesung), Kim RyeoWook, Cho KyuHyun, Lee DongHae n other / Super Junior**

**Rate :**

**T**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan, SME, orang tua, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.**

**Dan Fanfic ini ASLI dari OTAK Hana!**

**Warning :**

**BL, OOC, Gaje, Aneh, Abal, AU.**

**Alur berantakan.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD, Typo(s) dimana-mana.**

**A/N : Setting tempat di Wina, beberapa terinspirasi dari Novel 'Till we meet again' karya Yoana Dianika.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

...

Ia baru saja merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Bagaimana Kim Yesung memperlakukannya sebagai manusia. Bagiamana Kim Yesung tersenyum dihadapannya. Ia tidak berharap lebih sesungguhnya, hanya harapan kecil agar kebahagiaannya bisa sedikit lebih lama.

Namun sepertinya Tuhan sedang tidak berbaik hati kepadanya. Tuhan kembali menguji kesabarannya.

Dan ia tahu, ketika sebuah nama meluncur dari bibir Yesung –

"...Lee Sungmin" - Ia tahu bahwa semua akan kembali terasa menyakitkan, jauh lebih menyakitkan.

...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**(My heart is broken, again)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ia membiarkan dirinya

tenggelam dalam lamunan. Bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini? Kenapa mereka begitu lama? Ini sudah satu jam sejak Yesung meninggalkannya. Pergi bersama Sungmin tanpa peduli bahwa ia menatap mereka dengan penuh luka. Ia mengembangkan senyum, seolah berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Hatinya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ryeowook-_ssi? _Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, _ne. Gwenchana _Eunhyuk-_ssi"_

Paling tidak Yesung tidak sekejam itu hingga meninggalkannya sendirian. Eunhyuk. Lee Eunhyuk, adik Lee Sungmin. _Namja _manis itu yang menemaninya sekarang. Duduk menghangatkan diri disalah satu sudut kafe.

"Jangan berburuk sangka pada Sungmin _hyung, _dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"

Wookie mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan _Burg _yang nampak kesepian, menatap Eunhyuk yang kini tengah menatapnya juga. Ia tersenyum kecil, mengangguk, "Aku tidak pernah berpikir buruk tentangnya Eunhyuk_-ssi."_

Keheningan kembali merayap pelan, dengungan mesin pembuat kopi di sudut yang lain seakan mengejek kegelisahan hatinya yang tidak beralasan. Tidak beralasan? Ini cukup beralasan! Suaminya sedang bersama _namja _lain, dan yang lebih parahnya _namja _lain itulah yang selama ini menyita hati dan pikiran Yesung, bagiamana ia tidak merasa gelisah? Ia merasa takut.

Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan apapun disini, tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Ia hanya kurang beruntung, berada pada situasi yang begitu tidak memihak.

"Eunhyuk_-ssi? _Bisakah aku tanya satu hal padamu?"

"Tentu saja"

Wookie memainkan jemarinya, menghela napas panjang mengatur debaran memekan yang membuat jantungnya terasa nyeri karena rasa takut yang berlebihan.

"Apakah Lee Sungmin masih mencintai Yesung _hyung?"_

Tiba-tiba semua terasa begitu lambat, gerakan Eunhyuk yang memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menyilangkan kaki dibawah meja. Bahkan helaan napas keduanya terasa seperti _slow motion _yang menyiksa.

Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul, sebelum berkata.

"Ryeowook-_ssi, _apakah kau akan percaya jika kukatakan mereka tidak pernah terikat dalam hubungan apapun?"

"_Ne?"_

"Yesung _hyung, _apakah dia tidak pernah bilang padamu bahwa cintanya tidak pernah terbalas?"

Ryeowook diam, berhenti memainkan jemarinya. Ada sebuah rahasia kecil yang kembali terungkap disini, tentang masa lalu, tentang kesedihan, dan tentang rasa benci yang selama ini coba mereka tutup rapat. Perlahan benang merah yang selama ini membuatnya bingung mulai terlihat. Kenapa mereka seolah saling terhubung? Kenapa kebencian itu seolah sudah lama bahkan tidak lagi sekedar permusuhan kecil tidak beralasan? Ia tahu sekarang, bahwa kisah mereka tidak sesederhana yang ia kira.

"Karena Sungmin _hyung _mencintai orang lain. Dia mencintai Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

Ia tahu sekarang kenapa Yesung terlihat begitu membenci Kyuhyun. Bukan karena Kyuhyun dekat dengannya, tentu saja, namun karena Kyuhyun 'merebut' hati Sungmin lebih dulu. Ada perasaan tidak menyenangkan bersemayam dihatinya. Jadi perasaan itu masih berlangsung hingga sekarang? Yesung masih mencintai Sungmin? Lalu apa yang tersisa untuknya? Apakah ia hanya akan kembali menjadi boneka bisu yang tidak mampu berontak? Merelakan segalanya agar Yesung tidak meninggalkannya?

Masa lalu itu kembali, dan Yesung seolah menerima dengan senang hati masa lalu itu. Jika kali ini hati Sungmin berubah dan berbalik pada perasaan yang dulu ditolaknya. Bukan tidak mungkin bahwa ia akan benar-benar mati. Ia tidak bisa pergi tapi ia juga tidak bisa menerima begitu saja rasa sakit.

Di sudut hatinya, ia kembali menggantungkan harapan kecil. Harapan yang terasa begitu egois. Ia hanya berharap bahwa Lee Sungmin masih menyimpan cintanya untuk Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Senja telah menggantung angkuh dilangit Wina, dan ia masih disana. Menghabiskan entah sudah berapa cangkir kopi di kafe itu.

Ia meraba dadanya, jantungnya masih berdetak, paru-parunya juga masih berfungsi dengan baik berarti ia masih hidup bukan? Namun kenapa semua terasa begitu kebas? Lidahnya kelu untuk berucap, pandangannya terus saja tertumbuk pada sebuah pohon _oak _yang berdiri miring di seberang jalan.

Ia jadi berpikir, kenapa pohon _aok _itu masih saja bertahan? Batang lapuknya sudah nampak begitu tua, daun-daun keringnya bahkan sudah berguguran, tidak tersisa. Posisi miringnya seakan menandakan bahwa pohon itu lelah, terlalu lama bertahan menahan terik matahari, dibawah guyuran hujan dengan dinginnya hawa musim gugur dan bekunya salju. Pohon itu sudah terlalu lama menahan rasa sakit dan dia masih bertahan. Menunggu musim semi mungkin? Ingin kembali melihat mekarnya bunga-bunga beraroma rumput hijau di padang ilalang?

Ia tersenyum kecil. Bertahan. Ia akan mencobanya lagi kali ini. Karena ia masih ingin melihat kebahagian dipelupuk matanya.

"Ryeowook-_ssi?"_

Ia menoleh, masih menemukan Eunhyuk disana. Menatapnya iba. Oh, Eunhyuk _namja _yang baik sepertinya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, aku akan mengantarkanmu kembali ke hotel"

Ia menggeleng lemah, "Yesung _hyung..."_

"Ia akan baik-baik saja bersama Sungmin _hyung – "_

Nyut~ jangan menangis. " – dan jangan berpikiran buruk. Mereka tidak akan melakukan apapun"

Melakukan apapun? Kenapa terdnegar buruk ditelinganya?

Ia akan mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar dering ponsel yang memekakan telinga. Eunhyuk tersenyum meminta maaf pada pengunjung lain yang nampak terganggu.

"Ya! Sungmin _hyu_ – Yesung _hyung?"_

Tubuhnya langsung menegak begitu saja, seolah mengantisipasi apapun.

"_Ne? _Err... baiklah aku mengerti. Ya"

Eunhyuk kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku, memandangnya, "Yesung _hyung _akan pulang terlambat ke hotel"

"Apa? Kenapa? Apa – "

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu Ryeowook-_ssi. _Yesung _hyung _yang menyuruhku" potong Eunhyuk cepat. Dan ia tau, perintah itu tidak bisa lagi dibantah.

Ia mengangguk lemah, membiarkan Eunhyuk menyeretnya. Dan setelah itu ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Yesung _hyung?"_

Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan seseorang naik ke atas ranjang. Keadaan kamar hotel itu remang-remang dengan lampu tidur yang menyala. _Caramel_nya tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas namun ia tahu bahwa orang yang baru saja masuk ke kamar itu adalah Yesung, tentu saja.

"_Hyung? _Kau mabuk?"

Aroma alkohol itu tercium, menusuk indra penciumannya. Yesung tidak menyahut, napas _namja _tampan itu terdengar berat.

"_Hyung..."_

Ia turun dari ranjang mencoba mencari saklar lampu ketika pergelangan tangannya dicekal, membuat tubuh mungilnya limbung lalu jatuh diatas ranjang.

"Ye-yesung _hyung..."_

Yesung berada diatasnya saat ini, mencengkram erat kedua tangannya diatas kepala, membuat gerakannya tertahan. Napas hangat berbau alkohol milik Yesung menggelitik wajahnya. Terasa begitu dekat.

Tanpa berkata apapun Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya, menjilat setiap inchi wajahnya, menggigitnya kecil, "_H-hyung _hentikan..."

Telinga Yesung seolah tuli, ia menjulurkan lidahnya, merasakan belahan bibir _kissable _Ryeowook, menelusupkan lidahnya masuk.

"Eumphhh..."

Ryeowook berbaring pasrah, air matanya mengalir disela-sela desahan yang meluncur bebas dari bibirnya. Ia menangis. Mimpi indahnya hilang dalam balutan permainan kasar Yesung diatas ranjang.

Yesung kembali menjadikannya sebuah boneka.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pagi ini Wina nampak begitu suram. Suhu udara turun beberapa derajat dibandingkan tempo hari. Matahari pun terlihat begitu malu dibalik awan-awan kelabu yang menggantung kecil diatas langit.

Terlalu suram dengan bangunan gotik yang terlihat menunduk dari terpaan angin musim gugur.

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, membuat uap-uap air tercipta didepan wajahnya. Jemarinya terkepal erat didalam saku mantel, menahan hawa dingin yang semakin menjadi dan menahan tangisnya yang seolah tidak ingin berhenti.

Orang-orang berjalan ceria dihadapannya, seakan tidak peduli dengan cuaca yang seperti akan semakin buruk. Hanya ia yang seolah meratapi hari muram disebuah bangku berkarat tidak jauh dari tempatnya menginap.

Ia sendiri.

Ya sendiri. Suaminya? Entahlah. Bahkan ketika ia membuka mata pagi tadi Yesung sudah tidak ada dikamar mereka. Hanya tersisa dirinya yang dalam keadaan telanjang di atas tempat tidur. Menatap nanar sepiring sarapan yang sudah tersedia diatas meja nakas. Tersenyum kecil, paling tidak Yesung tidak setega itu hingga membuatnya kelaparan mengingat ia sama sekali tidak bisa memesan makanan. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan bahasa Jerman ingat? Dan bahasa Inggrisnya terlalu buruk.

Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah dimana Yesung? Pergi kemana suaminya? Tapi sebenarnya tanpa harus mencari tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang begitu sederhana, sudut hatinya sudah mampu menjawabnya dengan lantang. Tanpa harus meyakinkan dirinya, ia sudah yakin.

Lee Sungmin. Yesung pasti menemui _namja _itu.

"Hah~"

Helaan napas kembali terdengar, dadanya tiba-tiba saja terasa sesak hanya dengan mengingat kejadian kemarin. Yesung yang pergi bersama Sungmin, lalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah mereka berdua bertengkar – itu yang diingkan sisi egoisnya – mengingat bahwa Yesung bukan tipe orang yang akan mabuk jika tidak memiliki masalah.

Ya, pasti mereka berdua bertengkar.

"Jadi kau pergi ke Wina hanya untuk melamun Kim Ryeowook?"

Ia menoleh cepat, _caramel_nya membulat saat melihat sosok tinggi itu sudah duduk disebelahnya. Helaian ikal kecoklatannya nampak begitu berantakan, apakah _namja _itu habis berlari?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, mengacak surai miliknya dengan gemas.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Ryeowookie. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja"

Ryeowook tersentuh, kenapa Yesung tidak bisa seperti Kyuhyun? Seharusnya Yesunglah yang melakukan hal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Dan aku memang tidak sedang baik-baik saja Kyu"

"Aku tahu"

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, merengkuhnya dalam dekapan hangat, "Kalian sudah bertemu dengannya bukan?" Ia memilih diam, membiarkan tangan Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggungnya, "Lee Sungmin. Aku yakin kalian sudah bertemu dengannya"

Mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan nama itu dengan yakin, membuat kaata-kata Eunhyuk kembali terngiang ditelinganya. Jadi mimpi buruk itu benar-benar nyata? Bahwa mereka memang sudah terlalu jauh terlibat pada benang merah yang begitu rumit.

.

.

.

"Apa yang menganggumu hingga membuatmu datang menemuiku pagi-pagi begini, _hyung?"_

Yesung menoleh, menemukan Sungmin yang datang seraya membawa dua cangkir kopi dengan asap yang masih mengepul.

"Aku menyakitinya lagi" Ia bergumam lirih.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di _apartment _Sungmin, perasaannya kacau sejak ia membuka mata tadi pagi, menemukan Ryeowook yang tertidur telanjang disebelahnya, mungkin itu sudah biasa, hanya saja ia rasa ia kembali menyakiti _namja _itu.

"Cobalah jujur pada hatimu Yesung _hyung, _kau tidak bisa terus menerus seperti ini"

Sungmin menatapnya tulus, ada sebuah dukungan yang tersirat disana. Namun ia bahkan tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Benarkah aku sudah tidak mencintaimu? Benarkah perasaanku sudah berpaling?" ia terlihat bodoh saat ini, bagiamna bisa ia menanyakan perasaannya pada orang lain? Bukankah seharusnya ia sendiri yang harus menjawabnya?

"Jika kau bertanya seperti itu aku harus menjawab apa _hyungie? _Kau yang tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini"

"Aku tidak tahu Lee Sungmin! Aku bingung!" Yesung berteriak frustasi. Ia benar-benar bingung! Demi Tuhan! Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini?

Awalnya ia kira pertemuannya kembali dengan Sungmin akan membawa cerita masa lalu mereka kembali ke permukaan. Akan membawa sebuah rasa yang dulu telah begitu menyakitinya. Namun ternyata ia salah besar dalam hal ini. Ia rindu, sangat rindu malah. Tapi kerinduannya berbeda dengan kerinduan yang selama ini ia tafsirkan. Ia merindukan Lee Sungmin tapi dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Entahlah...

"_Hyung, _tatap mataku" jemari Sungmin meraih wajah Yesung, memaksa sepasang _obsidian _itu untuk menatapnya, "apakah hatimu menghangat seperti dulu saat menatapku?"

Yesung mencoba menyeleminya, hatinya, tidak, kenapa hatinya terasa biasa saja.

"Apakah kau merasa nyaman?"

"Tentu saja ak – "

" – tidak, kau tahu apa maksudku"

Sungmin benar, rasanya berbeda. Jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Lee Sungmin masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya. _Namja aegyo _itu masih saja sama, hanya saja saat ini ia memandangnya berbeda. Sungmin terlihat begitu manis, namun tiba-tiba dalam pikirannya terlintas wajah Ryeowook yang memenuhi otaknya. Suara Sungmin yang dulunya terasa begitu lembut ditelinganya kali ini terasa biasa saja, ia lebih menyukai suara Ryeowook yang memanggilnya. Ryeowook... Kim Ryeowook... hatinya kenapa hatinya menghangat hanya dengan mengingat _namja _mungil itu?

"Ryeowookie..."

Sungmin tersenyum simpul, "Kau mencintainya _hyung"_

"Tapi aku mencin – "

"Kau mencintai Kim Ryeowook dan kau menyayangiku"

Yesung terdiam, memilih mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan Sungmin.

"Tanpa kau sadari perasaanmu telah berubah _hyung, _kau memang mencintaiku tapi itu dulu sebelum Ryeowook datang dalam hidupmu. Sekarang semua sudah berubah bukan? Apakah kau masih tidak menyadarinya? Bahkan ketika aku melihat tatapanmu pada Ryeowook untuk pertama kali saat kita bertemu tempo hari aku sudah bisa menebaknya dengan jelas. Kau mencintainya. Namun sayangnya kau belum bisa membuka hatimu, kau masih berusaha keras menyangkal perasaanmu sendiri. Tidakkah kau menyadari hal itu?"

Benarkah? Benarkah perasaanya telah berubah?

"Kim Yesung yang kukenal dulu tidak akan mempedulikan orang lain, namun ketika kau menelepon Eunhyuk dan menyuruhnya mengantar Ryeowook pulang ke hotel, aku sadar bahwa kau peduli. Kau khawatir pada _namja _itu. Kau menyayanginya tanpa kau sadari dan kau mencintainya dengan caramu sendiri"

Kim Ryeowook. _Namja _yang selama ini ia sakiti, namun tetap bertahan disampingnya. Fisik dan psikis, ia menghancurkan Ryeowook. Tapi _namja _itu masih saja tersenyum dan berucap bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ryeowook sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuknya, dan ia membalasnya dengan luka. Sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang jatuh karenanya, namun tetap saja ia –

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintai Kim Ryeowook. Tidak akan pernah!" – bersikap egois.

"Yesung _hyung..."_

"_Aniya _Sungmin-ah! Mungkin kau benar aku tidak lagi mencintaimu namun kau salah jika berkata bahwa aku mencintai Kim Ryeowook! Aku membencinya! Aku membenci _namja _itu"

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Ini akan sulit, teramat sulit. Jika Yesung bertahan dengan keangkuhannya, ia tidak tahu kapan kisah mereka akan berakhir bahagia.

.

.

.

"Kyu, jika kau lapar aku bisa memasakanmu sesuatu kenapa kau malah menyeretku ke restoran yang begitu jauh dari hotel eoh?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan ketika melihat Ryeowook menggerutu sejak tadi. Namun ini jauh lebih baik bukan daripada ia melihat _namja _itu menangis?

"Aku bosan dengan masakanmu Kim Ryeowook. Lagi pula kita sedang berada di Wina, tentu saja aku ingin mencicipi makanan disini"

Ryeowook mengedikan bahunya, lalu mencibir pelan, "Aku tahu, tapi kau makan seolah-olah tidak makan berhari-hari Cho Kyuhyun. Memalukan!"

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengedikan bahunya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, "Aku lapar Wookie-ya, jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan?"

Wookie berdecih pelan, pandangannya beralih ke luar. Langit semakin gelap. Apakah akan turun hujan?

"Kyu?"

"Hem?"

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Sepertinya akan turun hujan"

Kyuhyun melihat arah pandang Ryeowook, dan ia setuju. Langit benar-benar gelap.

Setelah membayar makanan mereka, keduanya keluar dari restoran. Berjalan di trotoar yang mulai sepi, sepertinya orang-orang sudah mengantisipasi tangisan langit.

"Sebaiknya kita naik taxi Wookie, jauh lebih efisien menurutku"

Ryeowook mengangguk, membiarkan Kyuhyun menyeretnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, kakinya berhenti bergerak dan Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ada apa?"

Ia terdiam, pandangannya lurus ke seberang jalan.

"Wookie-ya, _waeyo? _Jangan membuatku takut!"

Mulutnya bergerak, namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang terdengar. Suaranya, Tuhan.. rasanya ia tidak sanggup untuk berucap.

Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal dengan sikap Ryeowook yang aneh, ia mengikuti arah pandang _namja _itu dan seketika ia terkesiap. Diseberang jalan, didepan sebuah bangunan yang sepetrinya adalah _apartment, _Kim Yesung memeluk seseorang dengan begitu erat. Dan ia tidak yakin sebenarnya, hanya saja ia seperti mengenal sosok itu. Sosok yang sedang dipeluk Yesung, "Sungmin?"

"K-kyu..."

Ia beralih. Oh Tuhan! Kim Ryeowook lagi-lagi menangis dihadapannya, dan untuk kali ini ia tahu, bahwa luka itu sudah terlampau parah.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini"

"Kyu?"

"_Ne_?"

"Bawa aku pulang ke Korea, sekarang. Kumohon Kyu... aku ingin pergi. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Baiklah, kita akan pulang hari ini. Aku akan mengantarkanmu mengambil barang-barangmu"

Kali ini Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Ryeowook lembut, membawa Ryeowook pergi dari sana. Namun lagi-lagi baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan Kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan tubuh Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba saja melemas, ia lebih dulu menahannya sebelum _namja _mungil itu benar-benar jatuh.

"Tuhan... apalagi ini"

Ryeowook tidak sadarkan diri, dalam kekhawatirannya ia membopong Ryeowook sedikit berlari. Sepertinya ia memang harus segera membawa Ryeowook pergi dari Wina, atau luka _namja _akan semakin parah.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Wookie, percayalah. Semua akan baik-baik saja..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Big Thanks For :  
**_

_**rhe seorin_yoon HyunWoon_yunteukwon_Tabiwook_Nakazawa Ryu_Kimimaki_aku suka ff_Always Yewook_saranghae wookie_ChoKyunnie_diitactorlove_Zheyra Sky_Latte-Antares_reaRelf_Magieapril_Guest_etetnal clouds2421_Memey Clouds_love cloudie_blackteam_RirinYeWook_ _Mrs Kyunnie_AiiuRyeong9_athena137_yewook turtle_yewook turtle_Park Hyesung_kyu501lover_angelslto_anha_vivooooo_Narith a_Liliz Cloudsomnia_Im Yesung Wife_trililililili_Ica-ah_facebook_miss. Tomato _Dyathy_ _Guest_ariesta87_fieeloving13_MeLody Kim_rincloudsina_Deyerra_YeWookiss_Guest_lee shin ah_YeWook_Meyleni3424_Guest  
**_

* * *

_**.**_

_Aku ngikut readers aja, mau ff ini dilanjut atau di discontinue.  
_

_maaf lama dan maaf mengecewakan._

_._

_._

_Khamsahamnida_

**_Cloud'sHana_**


	6. You lost the love I loved the most

...

"Bawa aku pulang ke Korea, sekarang. Kumohon Kyu... aku ingin pergi. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Baiklah, kita akan pulang hari ini. Aku akan mengantarkanmu mengambil barang-barangmu"

Kali ini Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Ryeowook lembut, membawa Ryeowook pergi dari sana. Namun lagi-lagi baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan Kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan tubuh Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba saja melemas, ia lebih dulu menahannya sebelum _namja _mungil itu benar-benar jatuh.

"Tuhan... apalagi ini"

Ryeowook tidak sadarkan diri, dalam kekhawatirannya ia membopong Ryeowook sedikit berlari. Sepertinya ia memang harus segera membawa Ryeowook pergi dari Wina, atau luka _namja _akan semakin parah.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Wookie, percayalah. Semua akan baik-baik saja..."

**...**

* * *

**Cast :**

**Kim JongWoon (Yesung), Kim RyeoWook, Cho KyuHyun, Lee SungMin n other / Super Junior**

**Rate :**

**T+**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan, SME, orang tua, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.**

**Dan Fanfic ini ASLI dari OTAK Hana!**

**Warning :**

**BL, OOC, Gaje, Aneh, Abal, AU.**

**Alur berantakan.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD, Typo(s) dimana-mana.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

Keduanya sudah berada didalam pesawat yang akan membawa mereka pulang ke Korea. Ryeowook hanya duduk diam seraya memandang kosong gumpalan-gumpalan awan dibalik jendela. Terus seperti itu, membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa khawatir mengingat Ryeowook tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit setelah tidak sadarkan diri beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur, mengusap lembut pipi Ryeowook yang terlihat semakin tirus, "Ryeowookie... apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat, kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun seolah hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan, "Kyu... rasanya sakit. Hatiku... sakit" dan air mata itu kembali meleleh, tidak ada isakan kali ini, hal yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin khawatir.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah..." Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh mungil Ryeowook, mengusap pelan punggung gemetar itu. Ia tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun disini, hanya berharap bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja untuk Ryeowook dan untuk dirinya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**(You lost the love I loved the most)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jika hari ini awan hitam tidak menggantung diatas langit, Yesung yakin saat ini bias-bias merah akan menerobos masuk melewati tirai jendela yang terbuka. Namun sayangnya warna senja, tidak terlihat dibatas khatulistiwa.

"Kemana dia?!"

Ryeowook tidak ada sejak ia menginjakan kaki di hotel tadi siang, dan sampai sekarang _namja _itu belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Ponselnya tidak aktif dan Ryeowook sama sekali tidak memiliki teman di Wina, lalu kemana dia? Tersesat? Tidak! Ryeowook bukan tipe orang yang berani pergi sendiri di kota yang begitu asing. Lalu?

"Sial!"

Lagi-lagi _namja _itu belum mengaktifkan ponselnya. Yesung menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya tanpa sadar, mencoba berpikir apa yang bisa dilakukan Kim Ryeowook?

"Tidak mungkin" ia mendesis kecil ketika sebuah kemungkinan terlintas di otaknya. Walaupun ia mencoba menyangkalnya, _toh _kakinya tetap bergerak ke lemari pakaian, membukanya dengan kasar.

Ia berdecak kesal ketika melihat hanya pakaiannya yang masih berada disana. Kenapa ia bisa sebodoh itu? Bahkan seharusnya ia menyadarinya sejak awal saat melihat tidak ada lagi koper berwarna merah disudut kamar.

Yesung terkekeh sinis, menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Apakah ada penerbangan ke Korea hari ini?"

...

"Apa?"

...

"Cho Kyuhyun?! Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih"

Wajah Yesung mengeras, "Berani melawanku eh" dan ketika warna gelap benar-benar jatuh menyelimuti Wina, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang disini. Tapi apa? Ia tertawa aneh dalam kegelisahan hatinya yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Tertawa seolah apa yang sedang terjadi adalah hal paling konyol yang pernah ia alami.

Kim Yesung tertawa, kegembiraan yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh sepasang _obsidian _yang menatap hampa menembus jendela.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pagi yang cerah. Wina tidak lagi diselimuti kesuraman hari ini. Melewati pertengahan musim gugur, semua terasa jauh lebih dingin walaupun matahari bersinar terang dibalik awan putih yang menggantung.

"Kau bisa merubah keputusanmu sebelum terlambat _hyung, _kita masih memiliki beberapa menit sebelum pesawat menuju Korea berangkat"

Sungmin tersenyum seraya menggeleng pelan, menatap Eunhyuk yang balik menatapnya khawatir, "_Aniya _Hyukkie-ya. Aku ingin pulang. Lagipula aku sudah sangat merindukannya"

Eunhyuk menghela napas pelan, keras kepala, batinnya. "Tapi aku yakin dia sama sekali tidak merindukanmu"

Sungmin mengangguk, tidak ada yang salah dalam ucapan Eunhyuk, dia memang tidak akan pernah merindukannya, "Aku tidak peduli, yang penting aku merindukannya, sesederhana itu" Sungmin tersenyum jahil, mencubit lembut pipi adiknya, "jangan terlalu memikirkanku. Bukankah kau juga merindukan seseorang? Lee Donghae. _Namja _itu pasti mengharapkan kepulanganmu ke Korea"

Sungmin tertawa puas ketika melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah, _namja _manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, menggerutu pelan.

Keduanya sedang berada di bandara saat ini, menunggu jadwal keberangkatan mereka yang tinggal dihitung dalam menit. Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja Sungmin memutuskan pulang ke Korea secepatnya, bahkan ia memaksa mereka harus naik pesawat penerbangan paling pagi yang bisa mereka dapatkan hari ini.

"_Hyung?"_

"Hem?"

Eunhyuk nampak sedikit ragu, sepasang manik miliknya bergerak gelisah.

"_Wae?"_

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Hey, tentu saja!"

Eunhyuk mendesah, menyandarkan punggungnya, "Kemungkinan besar dia masih mencintai orang lain _hyung. _Apa kau siap dengan rasa sakit yang sama?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, "Mencintai Kim Ryeowook maksudmu? Aku tahu Hyukkie. Kyuhyun bukan tipe _namja _yang mudah berpaling"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kenapa kau masih tetap menunggunya dalam ketidakpastian seperti ini eoh?"

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapan mereka, "Karena aku mencintainya" Ia menghela napas pelan "sudahlah. Jangan bicarakan itu lagi. Lagipula seberapapun Kyuhyun masih mencintai Ryeowook itu tidak akan berpengaruh bukan? Ryeowook sudah menikah dengan Yesung _hyung, _dan dilihat dari tatapannya pun aku tahu bahwa _namja _itu sangat mencintai Yesung _hyung"_

_Begitu pun sebaliknya, _tambah Sungmin dalam hati. Ia tidak bisa menyuarakannya sekarang, disaat Yesung belum bisa menyadari apa yang saat ini sebenarnya _namja _itu rasakan.

"Dasar bodoh" gumam Sungmin.

"Eoh? Siapa yang bodoh?"

"Apa? _Aniya! _Kau salah dengar" bantah Sungmin.

"_Hyung..." _Eunhyuk menggoncang bahunya pelan, meminta perhatiannya.

"Apa lagi?"

Tangan Eunhyuk menunjuk kesatu arah, diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, "Bukankah itu Yesung _hyung?"_

Sungmin menajamkan penglihatannya, Yesung _hyung?_

"_Hyung!"_

Eunhyuk lebih dulu melambaikan tangannya, dan Yesung melihatnya. Tersenyum singkat sebelum berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kau juga pulang ke Korea hari ini _hyung?" _lagi-lagi Eunhyuk mendahului apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan.

"_Ne, s_eperti yang kau lihat dan sepertinya kalian juga akan melakukan hal yang sama?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk antusias.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyadari ada yang salah disini. "Kau sendiri _hyung? _Dimana Kim Ryeowook?"

Sekilas Sungmin melihat wajah Yesung mengeras, sorot matanya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia enggan membicarakan hal ini.

"Dia sudah pulang ke Korea"

Ada yang ganjil disini, dan Sungmin menyadari itu, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa" Yesung mengelak dan Sungmin tahu itu, namun ia tidak menanyakannya lebih lanjut, pengeras suara sudah mengumumkan tentang keberangkatan mereka.

"Perjalanan panjang menuju kampung halaman" gumam Sungmin.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Seoul, Korea Selatan.**_

Yesung baru menginjakan kaki di a_partment_nya ketika malam sudah menggelayut di langit Seoul. Dan tidak ada siapapun disana. Terlihat begitu kosong.

"Kim Ryeowook!" ia masih mencoba mencarinya walaupun nampak begitu sia-sia.

"Kim Ryeowook" dapur terlihat masih rapi tanpa ada peralatan yang bergeser sedikit pun, tempat tidur, bahkan kamar mandi terlihat begitu kering seperti terakhir kali mereka menginjkan kaki di _apartment s_ebelum berangkat ke Wina.

Tidak ada siapapun! Dan ia masih mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Ryeowook mungkin sedang keluar atau menginap di rumah orang tua atau temannya.

Yesung mencoba kembali menghubungi ponsel Ryeowook. Tidak aktif.

"Dimana kau sebenarnya?"

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu, duduk diam untuk waktu yang lama. Seolah menunggu Ryeowook yang bisa saja muncul dari balik pintu depan. Ia menunggu hingga tidak menyadari bahwa matahari mulai mengintip dibalik tirai jendela.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pertanyaan pertama yang diajukan Donghae ketika Yesung baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

Yesung nampak begitu buruk. Lingkaran hitam menghiasi kedua matanya dan jika dilihat dari tingkahnya _namja _itu tidak sedang berada dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

"Kim Yesung! Jawab pertanyaanku! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Yesung berjalan mondar-mandir dihadapan Donghae, berkacak pinggang lalu mengusap kasar wajahnya, "Cari keberadaan Kim Ryeowook saat ini, kerahkan seluruh orang yang kau percaya untuk mencarinya"

"Ya!" Donghae menarik tangan Yesung kasar, memaksa _namja _itu untuk sedikit tenang, "Katakan apa yang terjadi Kim Yesung! Kau menyuruhku mencari Ryeowook, memang apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah?!"

"Dia pergi"

"Apa?"

"Dia pergi Lee Donghae! Dia pergi bersama Cho Kyuhyun! Dia pergi!"

Ini terlalu mengejutkan, Kim Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pergi? Apakah Yesung memang sudah keterlaluan terhadap _namja _itu?

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia pergi Yesung-ah. Kau tidak bisa terus menerus menyakitinya seperti ini"

Yesung menatap Donghae tajam, mencengkram erat bagian depan jas Donghae, "Apa katamu?! Membiarkan dia pergi? Kau pikir _Dad a_kan membiarkanku jika Ryeowook pergi? Aku akan ditendang _Dad _dari perusahaan kau tahu!"

Donghae terkekeh sinis, menepis tangan Yesung kasar, "Jadi ini hanya karena perusahaan? Karena marga Kim yang sangat berharga? Kau mencarinya karena takut ditendang oleh Kim _ahjussi? _Kau menyedihkan Kim Yesung"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Donghae menepuk bahu Yesung beberapa kali, masih dengan kekehan sinisnya, "Kau, Kim Yesung, kau _namja _yang paling menyedihkan yang aku kenal. Aku mendukung Kim Ryeowook untuk meninggalkanmu, karena jika aku menjadi Ryeowook aku sudah membunuhmu dari dulu"

Kedua tangan Yesung terkepal erat, ia menahan amarahnya yang seolah ingin meledak saat itu juga.

"Kau ingin mencarinya? Carilah sendiri Yesung-ah. Untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa membantumu"

Setelah mengatakan itu Donghae berjalan keluar, membuka pintu lalu menutupnya dengan suara yang entah kenapa terasa menjengkelkan ditelinga Yesung. Ia sendiri sekarang, berada di dalam ruang kerjanya yang terasa begitu sunyi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pikirannya sedang kacau saat ini, tumpukan dokumen yang harus diperiksanya menggunung diatas meja, tidak tersentuh. Rasanya begitu sulit memfokuskan pikirannya untuk membaca sederet laporan yang diberikan para pegawai.

"Direktur, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" tiba-tiba sekretarisnya masuk, membungkuk sekilas. Apakah tadi ada ketukan pintu? Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali?

"Siapa?"

"Dia bilang dia adalah teman lama anda"

Keningnya berkerut bingung, teman lama? "Suruh dia masuk"

"Baik Direktur"

Sekretaris itu membungkuk pergi. Tidak berapa lama pintu diseberangnya kembali terbuka kali ini berayun lembut.

"_H-hyung?"_

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

_Namja aegyo _itu masih terlihat sama seperti terkahir kali mereka bertemu beberapa tahun silam. Tidak ada yang berubah, mungkin hanya rambut hitam itu yang kini memanjang mencium tengkuk. Sedangkan yang lain? Terlihat begitu sama.

Kini mereka duduk di sofa di ruang kerjanya, sofa yang tidak terlalu besar sebenarnya namun terasa sangat luas untuk mereka berdua. Dua cangkir kopi di atas meja masih mengepulkan asap, sama sekali belum tersentuh.

'_Aku akan menunggumu. Jika kau tidak mencariku, maka aku yang akan mencarimu'_

Tiba-tiba kalimat yang terdengar sudah begitu usang itu kembali terngiang dan kali ini jauh lebih nyata. Ia melirik sekilas _namja _disebelahnya, menghela napas pelan, mengumpulkan kembali suaranya yang tertelan.

"Sungmin _hyung – "_

" – aku merindukanmu, Kyu"

Ucapannya terputus, ia menoleh cepat. Menemukan sepasang manik yang menatapnya dengan cara yang sama sepetri dulu. Cinta itu masih ada, terlihat begitu jelas disana.

"_Hyung... _aku..."

"Tidak bisakah kau berkata bahwa kau juga merindukanku?"

Jika boleh jujur ia merindukan Sungmin, sangat merindukannya. Namun bukankah makna rindu dalam hati mereka sudah jauh berbeda? Ia tidak ingin melukai Sungmin lagi. Ia tidak ingin melihat kesedihan diwajah itu lagi.

"_Hyung, _kau tahu aku tidak bisa. Semua masih sama _hyung"_

Sungmin tersenyum gamang, "Jadi masih Kim Ryeowook?"

Ia tidak mampu menjawab iya ataupun mneyangkalnya. Terdiam seraya memandang jemarinya yang saling bertaut.

"Hah... Kim Ryeowook, betapa peruntungnya _namja _itu. Kau, bahkan Yesung _hyung _juga mulai melupakanku"

Ia tersentak, menoleh cepat, "Yesung? Apa?"

"_Well, _jadi disini hanya aku yang menyadarinya? Benar-benar menyedihkan"

"Sungmin _hyung! _Maksudmu ap – "

Lagi-lagi ucapannya terputus, kali ini bukan karena Sungmin melainkan pintu ruang kerjanya yang dibuka kasar.

Kim Yesung ada disana, menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Direktur, maafkan saya. Orang ini memkasa menemui anda"

"_Gwenchana. _Kau pergilah"

Sekretaris yang sedikit ketakutan itu memilih pergi. Ia berdiri, tersenyum sinis, "Apa yang membuatmu datang menemuiku Direktur Kim?"

"Kau!"

.

.

Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun ketika melihat Yesung langsung menerjang Kyuhyun, memukul telak wajah Kyuhyun, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak baik disini.

"Yesung _hyung!"_

Ia mencoba memisahkan mereka, tapi itu hanya hal sia-sia yang bisa ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun balas memukul Yesung, membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang.

"Apa maumu hah?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Cho Kyuhyun?! Apa mamumu? Kau sembunyikan dimana Ryeowook?!"

Sungmin tersentak, Kim Ryeowook?

"Aku menyembunyikan Ryeowook? Kau lucu Kim Yesung" Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis.

"Kau yang membawanya pergi bukan? Kau tidak bisa menipuku!"

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman Yesung dikerahnya, menatap tajam _obsidian _yang balik menatapnya penuh kebencian, "Memang aku yang membawanya pergi, tapi semua itu atas permintaan Ryeowook. Jadi kau mau apa? Memaksanya kembali ke neraka bersamamu?"

Bug!

Satu pukulan kembali mengenai wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung menghampirinya, membantunya berdiri.

"Katakan padaku dimana Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun?!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah memberitahumu Kim Yesung! Kau tidak perlu tahu dimana dia sekarang!"

"Brengsek! Kau!"

Sebelum Yesung kembali memukul Kyuhyun, Sungmin lebih dulu berada dihadapan _namja _itu membuat gerakan Yesung terhenti tepat sebelum mengenai wajah Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau membelanya?!"

"Aku tidak membela siapapun disini?! Kalian berhentilah berkelahi! Apa dengan saling pukul Kim Ryeowook akan kembali? Kim Ryeowook akan baik-baik saja?!"

Yesung menurunkan kepalan tangannya, napasnya terengah karena amarah.

"Kau yang membuatnya pergi _hyung. _Kau yang membuatnya meninggalkanmu" Sungmin berkata lembut, mencoba membuat Yesung mengerti.

"Aku akan pergi dari dulu jika menjadi Kim Ryeowook. Tapi selama ini dia bertahan _hyung, _karena dia mencintaimu. Mungkin jika kali ini dia memilih pergi, kau sudah melebihi batas apa yang bisa dia tanggung. Lukanya sudah terlalu dalam untuk kau perparah"

Yesung diam, membuat Sungmin tersenyum kecil, "Jika kau ingin dia kembali, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan"

Yesung menggeram kesal sebelum keluar dari ruang kerja Kyuhyun dengan membanting pintu. Sungmin menghela napas panjang, berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya tidak percaya. Ada sebuah kenyataan yang kini nampak jelas di wajah Kyuhyun, ada sebuah pemahaman tanpa makna yang kini _namja _itu mengerti.

Tangan Sungmin terangkat, mengusap lembut pipi pucat Kyuhyun, "Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, Kyu. Apa kau menyadari itu?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mereka masih terengah. Menstabilkan napas dan gairah mereka yang seolah dibalut rasa rindu yang tidak ada habisnya. Mereka masih ingin mengecap setiap rasa yang sudah begitu lama tidak mereka rasakan.

"Kau lelah Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan, matanya masih terpejam menikmati sisa-sisa gejolak gairah yang baru saja terlepas.

Donghae tersenyum kecil, mengecup sekilas bibir Eunhyuk yang telah membengkak.

Eunhyuk sedikit meringis ketika merasakan Donghae bergerak, mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubangnya. Membuat lubangnya terasa becek akibat cairan Donghae.

"Aku merindukanmu" bisik Donghae. Ia memeluk erat tubuh telanjang Eunhyuk, lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Hae"

Sejenak keheningan merayap, membiarkan keduanya menikmati momen hangat yang mereka rindukan.

"Kau bear-benar tidak akan membantu Yesung _hyung _mencari Ryeowook?"

Donghae yang semula mengecupi leher dan bahu Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatannya, "_Aniya. _Biarkan Yesung mencari Ryeowook sendirian. Itu balasan untuknya"

"Tidakkah kau terlalu jahat?"

Donghae terkekeh, mengusap lembut punggung Eunhyuk, beranjang ke bongkahan kenyal milik _namja _manis itu, meremasnya.

"Eunghh..."

"Tentu saja tidak Hyukkie. Dia memang harus berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan Ryeowook kembali, mungkin dengan begitu dia akan sadar"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kecil, membiarkan tangan Donghae kembali mengerjai tubuhnya.

"_Saranghae _Lee Eunhyuk"

"_Nado _Hae"

Bibir mereka kembali bertaut, menyalurkan setiap kerinduan dan cinta yang sudah terlalu lama terpendam. Eunhyuk melingkarkan tangannya dileher Donghae, seolah pasrah ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang kembali menggesek lubangnya.

"Eummphh.. H-hae..."

"Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Apartment _mewah itu nampak begitu sunyi. Walaupun biasanya memang selalu sunyi namun kali ini berbeda. _Apartment _itu terasa begitu dingin?

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, semuanya tidak tersentuh seperti pertama kali ia pulang dari Wina. Bahkan ujung pisau yang menghadap ke luar jendela sama sekali tidak bergeser.

Ini sudah lebih dari pukul 7 malam dan biasanya ia akan menemukan begitu banyak makanan diatas meja dengan aroma yang menyenangkan.

Ia berjalan keluar, masuk kedalam kamar. Ranjang berseprai putih itu masih nampak halus tanpa kerutan sedikit pun. Ia belum menyentuhnya bahkan duduk diatasnya pun ia belum melakukannya, kakinya terlalu berat untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini.

Kim Ryeowook. Dimana _namja _itu? Ini sudah 3 hari semenjak ia tidak lagi melihat wajah Ryeowook. Ini sudah 3 hari sejak ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya.

Yesung tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Otaknya terasa lamban untuk berkosentrasi pada suatu hal.

Ia menghela napas, lagi. Dan kali ini terasa begitu berat.

Ia kembali keluar kamar, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan Sungmin sudah terduduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Sungmin? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Dahi Sungmin berkerut aneh, matanya memincing, "Bagaimana aku bisa masuk? Bahkan kau tidak menutup pintu _apartment_mu _hyung"_

Benarkah?

Yesung berjalan mendekat, duduk disebelah _namja aegyo _itu. Lalu terdiam. Membisu dalam waktu yang begitu lama.

"Kau terlihat begitu mengerikan _hyung"_

Ia tidak membalas, membiarkan Sungmin terus berbicara.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau tidur? Aku juga tidak yakin kau makan dengan baik akhir-akhir ini"

"Sungmin?"

"Hem?"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Yesung meletakan kepalanya di atas paha Sungmin, memejamkan matanya. Untuk saat ini, Kim Yesung yang begitu angkuh tetaplah manusia biasa. Ia membutuhkan sandaran.

"_Hyung..."_

"Aku lelah. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar"

Dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak berkomentar. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan napas Yesung mulai teratur. Wajah tampan itu nampak begitu polos.

"Kau merindukannya bukan? Kau merindukan Kim Ryeowook _hyung. _Kau merasa kehilangan"

Hanya suaranya yang terdengar, karena Yesung sudah jauh terlelap. Sungmin berusaha keras meraih ponselnya tanpa menimbulkan suara. Men_dial _nomer seseorang.

"Kyu? _Ne, _ini aku Sungmin"

...

"_Aniya"_

...

"Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

...

"Ini bukan masalah yang sulit. Hanya saja aku ingin bertemu Kim Ryeowook. Hanya kami berdua. Bisakah?"

...

"Kumohon Kyu. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku biacrakan dengannya. _Jebal"_

...

"_Ne. gomawo"_

Sungmin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Memasukannya kembali ke dalam saku.

"Seberapa jauh kau akan mampu bertahan dengan sikap egoismu Yesung _hyung"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**BigThanks For :  
**_

_**R'Rin4869_Key heart_PurpleAddict_EternalClouds2421_Afry lee_ 1_Sunghyo_aca sewingline7_ .angela_AnieJOY'ERS_Yewook Turtle_aidagracilla29_saranghaewookie_ .16_reaRelf_yhe_yws_Ikke R. Wook_ririn chubby_fieeloving13_Guest_KRW's_TabiWook_ryeofha21 25_PiePilly_AiiuRyeong9_sarahfanytasti1_yoon HyunWoon_Guest_yewookkyu_ddangkomom_hanazawa kay_ .elf_Park Hyesung_Tepe024_Rinrichoi_Ti Tokk_Yulia CloudSomnia_Guest_Safira Blue Sapphire_Devy902_Love Clouds_Touch_RyeoRezClouDy**_

_(maaf jika ada nama yg ga kesebut ^^)  
_

* * *

_Akhir-akhir ini ada beberapa masalah yang membuat saya tidak bisa berpikir. Diusahakan upadate cepat tapi malah jadi seadanya. Maaf jika chapter ini membingungkan karena saya juga bingung kenapa jemari saya hanya bisa menulis seperti ini.  
_

_Untuk sementara Ryeowook saya sembunyikan dulu. ^^ dan untuk yg meminta Yesung tersiksa, mungkin akan dilanjut di chapter depan. ^^_

_terima kasih buat yg masih mendukung ff saya. gomawo~_

_dukungan kalian sangat berarti untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Jadi silakan isi kotak review sebagai 'imbalan' keringat saya. :)_

_tolong saling menghargai ^^_

_._

_._

_review?_

_._

_._

_Khamsahamnida._

**__Cloud'sHana__**


	7. You've stolen my soul

"_Hyung..."_

"Aku lelah. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar"

Dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak berkomentar. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan napas Yesung mulai teratur. Wajah tampan itu nampak begitu polos.

"Kau merindukannya bukan? Kau merindukan Kim Ryeowook _hyung. _Kau merasa kehilangan"

Hanya suaranya yang terdengar, karena Yesung sudah jauh terlelap. Sungmin berusaha keras meraih ponselnya tanpa menimbulkan suara. Men_dial _nomer seseorang.

"Kyu? _Ne, _ini aku Sungmin"

...

"_Aniya"_

...

"Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

...

"Ini bukan masalah yang sulit. Hanya saja aku ingin bertemu Kim Ryeowook. Hanya kami berdua. Bisakah?"

...

"Kumohon Kyu. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku biacrakan dengannya. _Jebal"_

...

"_Ne. gomawo"_

Sungmin memtuskan sambungan teleponnya. Memasukannya kembali ke dalam saku.

"Seberapa jauh kau akan mampu bertahan dengan sikap egoismu Yesung _hyung"_

...

* * *

**Cast :**

**Kim JongWoon (Yesung), Kim RyeoWook, Cho KyuHyun, Lee SungMin n other / Super Junior**

**Rate :**

**T+**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt**

**Disclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan, SME, orang tua, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.**

**Dan Fanfic ini ASLI dari OTAK Hana!**

**Warning :**

**BL, OOC, Gaje, Aneh, Abal, AU.**

**Alur berantakan.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD, Typo(s) dimana-mana.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

Kim Yesung selalu berkata bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mencintai Kim Ryeowook, sampai kapapun ia tidak akan pernah jatuh hati pada sosok _namja _manis itu. Walaupun pada kenyataannya semua topeng yang ia gunakan selama ini tidak bisa benar-benar menutupi apa yang hatinya katakan.

Bersembunyi dibalik keangkuhan yang ia tunjukan. Sisi egoisnya selalu berbisik, cinta Kim Ryeowook tidak akan menyentuh hatinya.

Namun bukankah hati manusia bisa berubah? Selalu bisa berubah. Seperti roman-roman picisan yang selalu terdengar, sebuah kebencian akan berubah sesuai berjalannya waktu. Jangan terlalu membenci orang lain atau hatimu akan berbalik menyerangmu.

Dan hatinya tengah menyerangnya saat ini.

Bukankah cinta dan benci seperti sekeping uang logam? Mereka selalu bersama, beriringan. Kau tidak akan bisa terus menerus membenci seseorang tanpa mencintainya, dan kau juga tidak bisa mencintai seseorang tanpa sekalipun membencinya.

Ada kalanya kita harus memilih.

Dan pada titik ini, Kim Yesung harus memilih. Sejauh mana hatinya akan terus bertahan dalam kebohongan? Ia tidak akan bisa terus menerus seperti ini bukan?

Karena ia sudah belajar. Mencoba hidup dalam setengah nyawa itu terasa menyakitkan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**(You've stolen my soul)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seminggu berlalu dan tidak ada berita apapun tentang keberadaan Kim Ryeowook.

Yesung sudah mengerahkan semua orang kepercayaannya dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Si brengsek Kyuhyun, entah sudah berapa kali ia menemuinya namun _namja _itu tidak mau membuka mulut. Memata-matai Kyuhyun? Hey, itu sudah ia lakukan! Namun entah apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan hingga para pesuruhnya selalu kehilangan jejak.

"Sial!"

Yesung mengusap kasar wajahnya, nampak benar-benar frustasi. Hanya karena _namja _bernama Kim Ryeowook ia bisa menjadi seperti ini! Tanpa ia sadari hatinya berbalik arah bukan? Seberapa jauh lagi ia akan bertahan?

Kim Yesung mulai menyadari, apa yang ia sebut benci selama ini.

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Ia mengernyit. Apakah ada berita tentang Ryeowook? Orang yang memencet bel _apartment_nya benar-benar terdengar tidak sabaran. Dengan sedikit gontai ia beranjak dari sofa, membuka kunci lalu mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka.

Plak!

_Oh shit! _Apalagi ini? Bibirnya terasa perih karena sebuah tangan menampar pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Yesung!"

Yesung tersentak kaget ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang menamparnya adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ayahnya terlihat begitu murka, menatapnya tajam. Sepasang _obsidian _miliknya membulat, jangan-jangan ayahnya –

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada menantuku eoh?!" – sudah mengetahui bahwa Ryeowook menghilang.

"_Appa... _aku bisa menjelaskannya"

Plak!

Yesung mengusap darah segar yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang terluka, "_Appa..."_

"Seharusnya sudah dari dulu aku menendangmu dari perusahaan! Mungkin jika perlu namamu akan dihapus dari kartu keluarga! Tapi karena Ryeowook aku tidak melakukannya Kim Yesung! Jika anak itu tidak memohon padaku mungkin kau benar-benar sudah kehilangan segalanya!"

Napas ayahnya terdengar tersengal, seolah menahan amarah yang belum sepenuhnya ia keluarkan. Yesung memandang bingung wajah ayahnya yang mengeras. Apa maksudnya?

"Kau pikir kami tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada Ryeowook selama ini? Kami tahu semuanya! _Appa _benar-benar kecewa padamu"

Ryeowook... apakah dia –

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padanya, karena dia lah kau masih berada disini Kim Yesung. Dan sekarang apa yang kau lakukan padanya hah?!"

"Ryeowook..." tanpa sadar ia berbisik lirih. Jadi selama ini tangis itu, luka itu benar-benar tercipta untuknya? Ryeowook membelanya?

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar dia mencintaimu Kim Yesung" ayahnya berkata. Yesung mendongak, menatap sepasang manik yang menatapnya lembut. Tatapan seorang ayah yang seolah sedang menasehati anaknya yang salah jalan.

Ayahnya menghela napas panjang, dan ia tidak berani lagi mengatakan pembelaan apapun, "_Appa _tidak mau tahu, segera temukan Ryeowook dan setelah itu kau bisa angkat kaki dari perusahaan"

Langkah kaki ayahnya terdengar berat, menggema diseluruh koridor. Yesung masih mematung ditempatnya berdiri, tatapannya terlihat begitu kosong sebelum tawa itu terdengar. Tawa penuh luka yang terdengar menyakitkan. Ia tertawa. Kim Yesung tertawa dalam usahanya menahan air mata yang entah mengapa mengalir begitu saja. Tanpa bisa ia cegah sedikit pun, untuk pertama kalinya Yesung menangisi kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Ia menangis. Air mata yang menetes untuk sebuah penyesalan yang perlahan memenuhi hatinya. Sebuah penyesalan kenapa hatinya baru berbalik sekarang?

Kim Ryeowook. Apakah air mata ini untuk Kim Ryeowook?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Incheon? Sungmin yakin mereka sedang menuju Incheon saat ini. Sudah hampir satu jam hingga mereka masuk pada sebuah kawasan yang terasa familiar untunya. Ini –

"Seperti kembali pada masa lalu bukan?" – suara Kyuhyun terdengar setelah sejak tadi terkunci rapat. Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Ya, seolah kembali pada masa lalu.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin ketika kekehan itu terdengar, "Apakah ada yang lucu?"

"_Aniya, _hanya teringat masa lalu. Dulu kau pernah mengajakku lari dari rumah hanya karena Cho _ahjussi _memarahimu, dan kita hanya berakhir menyedihkan dijembatan itu. Kelaparan" ucap Sungmin menunjuk sebuah jembatan yang akan mereka lewati.

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa kecil. Benar, masa lalu.

Dulu sebelum keluarga Kyuhyun pindah ke Seoul, mereka menetap di Incheon. Hingga pekerjaan ayahnya harus memaksa mereka meninggalkan kediaman nyaman mereka disini. Dan Sungmin? Tidak, dia tidak menetap di Incheon. Hanya saja kedekatan ibunya dengan ibu Kyuhyun membuatnya sering berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Cho.

"Jadi kau _menyembunyikan _Ryeowook disini?"

"Hey, aku tidak menyembunyikannya _hyung. _Dia yang ingin bersembunyi"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, "_Well, _menurutku itu sama saja Cho"

"Berbeda Lee Sungmin"

"Terserah" ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat apapun dengan Kyuhyun. Sekarang ia harus memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan pada Ryeowook. Pertama-tama, apakah ia harus menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Yesung? Mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak seperti yang Ryeowook pikirkan? Atau langsung pada intinya saja bahwa ia datang menemui Ryeowook karena khawatir dengan keadaan Yesung yang benar-benar sudah terlihat sangat mengerikan. Namun jika Yesung saja belum menyadari apa yang ia rasakan bagaimana bisa ia mengungkapkan hal itu? Itu akan menjadi sia-sia menurutnya.

Sungmin masih terus berpikir ketika mobil yang dikemudikan Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah rumah yang dulu sering ia kunjungi bersama sang ibu. Rumah lama keluarga Cho yang masih nampak sama. Hanya catnya yang berubah dan beberapa pohon aprikot telah tumbuh besar dihalaman depan.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kau menculiknya disini eh?'

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan, membuka pintu penumpang untuk Sungmin, "Sepertinya kata menyembunyikan jauh lebih halus daripada menculik eoh"

Sungmin terkekeh, mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ryeowookie?"

Ah, perabotan didalamnya sudah benar-benar berubah. Terasa berbeda, dan kenapa Sungmin merasa rumah ini memang sengaja dirubah Kyuhyun untuk Ryeowook? Oh, hatinya kembali berdenyut saat ini. Berdenyut menyakitkan.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju tangga, menaikinya dengan tergesa, yang mau tidak mau membuat Sungmin merasa khawatir. Sebuah pintu disebelah kanannya, yang dulu merupakan kamar Kyuhyun dibuka cepat oleh sang pemilik.

"Kim Ryeowook!"

Jantungnya ikut berdetak cepat ketika teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar. Ia mengintip dibalik punggung tegap Kyuhyun dan kedua matanya membulat saat melihat tubuh mungil Ryeowook tergeletak dilantai kamar, disamping ranjang.

Kyuhyun segera menghmapiri tubuh Ryeowook, membopongnya ke atas ranjang.

Oh Tuhan, jangan sekarang. Jangan biarkan ia cemburu disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

"Lee Sungmin apa kau tidak mendengarku?!" teriakan Kyuhyun menyadarkannya, tatapan mata itu seolah membunuhnya.

"Kubilang telepon dokter segera! Kau tidak lihat keadaan Ryeowook hah?! Cepatlah"

Tidak. Jangan menangis sekarang, kumohon. Sungmin meraih telepon rumah yang ada didekatnya, mencari nomer dokter pribadi keluarga Cho di Incheon dalam buku telepon. Memencet angka dengan tangan gemetar. Tuhan, jangan biarkan ia menangis.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ini masih jam kerja Hae-ya, kenapa kau malah mengajakku jalan-jalan seperti ini eoh?" gerutu Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa pasrah saat tangannya terus digenggam Donghae erat. Yang Eunhyuk maksud dengan berjalan-jalan benar-benar berjalan. Ya, dengan dua pasang kaki yang bergerak beriringan mereka menelusuri _Apgujeong street, _terlihat seperti berkencan sebenarnya.

"Kau tenang saja, pekerjaanku tidak terlalu menumpuk akhir-akhir ini"

Eunhyuk masih saja menggerutu, tentang seharusnya Donghae tidak melakukan ini, sehurasnya Donghae harus bersikap profesional atau apapun itu, hingga Lee Donghae benar-benar tidak tahan dengan ocehan kekasihnya mengecup kilat bibir Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Lee Donghae!" wajah Eunhyuk memerah seketika, hey, mereka sedang ditempat umum kenapa Donghae semesum itu eoh.

Donghae tertawa kecil, mengacak lembut surai Eunhyuk.

Brug!

Mereka tiba-tiba berhenti ketika sebuah, ah maksudku sesosok tubuh jatuh terduduk dihadapan mereka. Sepertinya seseorang mendorongnya dari dalam.

"Sudah berapa kali saya katakan Tuan, tidak ada orang yang anda sebutkan disini"

Sosok itu berdiri. Oh! Wajah terkejut itu tercetak jelas diwajah Eunhyuk dan Donghae, "Lalu apakah dia pernah datang kesini? Aku yakin pernah! Dia sering mengunjungi kafe ini"

"Bukankah saya sudah bilang, saya tidak pernah melihat _namja _itu, Tuan"

"Tidak, tidak. Lihatlah dulu fotonya. Kumohon. Dia isteriku. Kumohon"

Orang bertubuh besar yang sepertinya adalah sang pemilik kafe itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf Tuan, tapi saya tidak pernah melihatnya. Dan tolong jangan mengganggu kenyamanan kafe saya"

Orang itu kembali masuk ke dalam kafe, sosok itu akan mengikutinya masuk ketika tangan Donghae lebih cepat menariknya.

"Yesung _hyung! _Apa yang kau lakukan?" Donghae tidak percaya seorang Kim Yesung bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Demi Tuhan! Bahkan ia tidak menyangka Kim Yesung bisa berpenampilan seperti ini.

Sepasang _obsidian _kelam itu terlihat sayu, memerah dengan lingkaran hitam yang terlihat jelas. Rambut Yesung nampak begitu berantakan, dan kapan terkahir kali Yesung bercukur eoh? Bahkan pakaian yang dia kenakan. Oh, Donghae tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Donghae?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan _hyung?!"_

Yesung memegang bahu Donghae erat, menggoyangkannya beberapa kali.

"Hae... Hae.. kumohon bantu aku. Bantu aku... Ryeowook, dia tidak kembali Hae. Aku sudah mencarinya dimanapun tapi dia tidak ada. Donghae-ya.. kumohon"

Donghae tersentak. Dunia benar-benar sudah gila, Kim Yesung meneteskan air mata dihadapannya.

"_Hyung..."_

"Ryeowook. Dia... aku... aku menyakitinya Hae. Aku... Hae.. kumohon bantu aku"

Tubuh Yesung jatuh berlutut dihadapan Donghae, "Hae..."

"_Hyung, _bangunlah, jangan seperti ini"

Yesung bergeming. Masih menangis tanpa isakan. Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari ia ikut menangis, berjongkok disamping Yesung.

"Yesung _hyung"_

"Hyukkie-ya... bujuk Donghae untuk membantuku, bujuk dia Hyukkie"

Eunhyuk menghapus air matanya sendiri, tersenyum, "Tenang saja _hyung, _akan kupastikan Donghae akan membantumu. Jadi sekarang berdirilah, kau tidak lihat semua orang memperhatikan kita hem?"

Ia berdiri dibantu Eunhyuk, Donghae cepat-cepat membantu Yesung ketika melihat tubuhnya sedikit limbung, "Ya Tuhan Kim Yesung! Kapan terakhir kali kau makan eh?"

Yesung tidak menjawab ia hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memeluk Donghae, "_Gomawo _Hae, _gomawo"_

Dan Donghae hanya bisa menepuk punggung Yesung. Sepertinya ia sudah cukup menghukum Yesung.

"Aku akan membantumu menemukan Ryeowook, _hyung"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sungmin menutup pintu depan perlahan, Dokter yang tadi memeriksa keadaan Ryeowook baru saja pergi. Ia menghela napas pelan, kembali melangkahkan kaki ke lantai dua.

Ia melihatnya. Kyuhyun masih mematung di tempat yang sama. Membelakanginya seraya terus menatap ke dalam kamar Ryeowook.

"Kyu..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sungmin maju selangkah, mengintip dibalik bahu lebar Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Ryeowook yang sudah sadar sejak beberapa saat yang lalu duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, terus tersenyum bahagia, membelai lembut perutnya sendiri yang masih terlihat rata. Bibir Ryeowook bergerak seolah mengatakan sesuatu, lalu tersenyum lagi, tangan kananya terus saja bergerak diatas perut. _Namja _mungil itu nampak begitu bahagia.

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

"Kali ini aku benar-benar terlambat bukan? Aku kalah _hyung, _aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi"

Nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar lirih, Sungmin kembali menghela napas, menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun, "Kyu..."

"Diperutnya sudah ada keturunan Kim Yesung, _hyung. _Ada makhluk hidup disana, yang akan menyatukan mereka berdua"

Dengan lembut Sungmin membalik tubuh Kyuhyun, ia tersentak ketika melihat setitik air mata jatuh di pipi _namja _tampan itu. Kyuhyun menangis untuk Ryeowook dan itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Kau ingin Ryeowook menggugurkan kandungannya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, menghapus air matanya, "Tentu saja tidak, itu akan membuat Ryeowook sedih dan membenciku"

Sungmin merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya, menepuk-nepuk punggung _namja _itu berkali-kali, "Ryeowook mencintainya, Kyu. Dan dia juga mencintai Ryeowook. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai kapan mereka menyadarinya"

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap perutnya dengan raut bahagia, mengusapnya lembut, "Hey _aegya, _apa kau mendengar _eomma?"_

Wajahnya memanas saat menyadari apa yang ia katakan, _eomma? _Oh, sebentar lagi akan ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu bukan? _Eomma._

Tuhan benar-benar baik padanya.

"Kau harus tumbuh sehat didalam sana _ne?"_

Tidak ada jawaban tentu saja, namun Ryeowook tetap terus melakukannya, berbicara pada janinya.

"Jika kau sudah besar, kau akan mirip dengan Yesung _hyung. _Matamu, hidungmu. Wajahmu akan setampan _appa_mu, _chagi – "_

" – dan jika dia adalah _yeoja _dia akan secantik _eomma_nya"

Ryeowook mendongak, sedikit terkejut saat melihat Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya seraya membawa sebuah nampan yang entah berisi apa. Benar juga, Lee Sungmin, _namja _itu ada ketika ia membuka mata.

"Aku membuatkan sup untukmu, makanlah. Dan setelah itu kau harus meminum vitamin yang diberikan Dokter"

Lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya, membiarkan Sungmin meletakan nampan diatas meja nakas. Sedikit tidak sopan memang, tapi siapapun pasti akan melakukan apa yang ia lakukan jika bertemu dengan orang yang dicintai suamimu sendiri bukan? Karena itu terasa menyakitkan.

"Ryeowook-_ssi?"_

Ia dapat merasakan Sungmin duduk ditepi ranjang. Namun ia masih saja menundukan kepala, menggenggam erat ujung selimut.

"Kau membenciku?"

Tidak. Ia tidak mempunyai hak untuk membenci siapapun disini. Ia sama sekali tidak membenci Lee Sungmin, hanya saja ia tidak siap jika harus berhadapan dengan _namja _itu, ia takut akan terluka lebih dalam.

"Kim Ryeowook, kumohon dengarkan aku"

Tangan Sungmin meraih jemarinya, menggenggemanya lembut. Ia mendongak dan menemukan sepasang manik yang menatapnya hangat. Ah, Lee Sungmin begitu manis, pantas saja Yesung jatuh cinta padanya.

"Eunhyukkie berkata padaku bahwa dia sudah bercerita tentang semuanya bukan?"

Eunhyuk, _namja _baik itu, ya, Eunhyuk sudah bercerita padanya, "Tentang Sungmin-_ssi _yang mencintai Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat Ryeowook yang sudah mau berbicara padanya, "_Ne, _tentang aku yang mencintai Kyuhyun – "

_Dan sayangnya Kyuhyun mencintaimu, _batin Sungmin.

" – kau sudah mengetahuinya bukan? Lalu apa yang kau cemaskan? Aku sama sekali tidak berniat merebut Yesung _hyung d_arimu Ryeowook_-ssi"_

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, bukan itu yang ia takutkan, Sungmin tidak akan pernah merebut Yesung darinya, ia yakin itu. Hanya saja –

"Yesung _hyung _mencintaimu Sungmin-_ssi, _dan aku tidak ingin menjadi beban hidupnya lebih lama lagi" – Ia tidak ingin melihat Yesung terus 'tertekan' melihat kehadirannya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk Yesung. Ia ingin Yesung bahagia, hanya itu.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu memilih pergi?"

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, ke arah awan-awan yang berarak diatas sana, "Mungkin itu salah satu alasan, karena jika boleh jujur terkadang aku membencinya Sungmin-_ssi. _Aku muak diperlakukan seperti boneka olehnya. Aku juga manusia biasa yang bisa membenci apa yang aku cintai"

"Ya, aku tahu. Namun aku yakin, rasa bencimu tetap tidak sebanding dengan rasa cintamu padanya, Ryeowook-_ssi"_

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum gamang ke arah Sungmin, "Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Tatapan matamu mengatakan segalanya. Kau mencintainya Kim Ryeowook, kau mencintai Kim Yesung – " tangan Sungmin terangkat, mengusap lembut perut Ryeowook " – kau sangat mencintai ayah dari janin yang kau kandung"

Tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata jatuh dari _caramel_nya, diikuti oleh air mata yang lain. Ya, Sungmin benar. Seberapapun ia membenci Kim Yesung, ia akan tetap mencintai ayah biologis janinnya tersebut.

"Bisakah kau bertahan lebih lama? Sedikit lagi, Ryeowook. Sedikit lagi semua akan berakhir. Pengorbananmu selama ini tidak akan sia-sia, air matamu, luka yang tertoreh di tubuh dan hatimu tidak akan sia-sia. Penantian panjangmu akan terbalas sebentar lagi"

"Lee Sungmin..."

Sungmin tersenyum, menghapus air mata dipipi Ryeowook, "Percayalah padaku, Kim Ryeowook. Semua akan terlihat, bahwa sebenarnya Kim Yesung juga mencintaimu"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Apartment _mewah itu benar-benar terlihat sepi. Hanya satu deru napas teratur yang terdengar disana ditemani detak jarum jam yang berjalan begitu lambat.

Kim Yesung duduk terdiam di ranjang kamarnya, menatap kosong bias-bias senja yang jatuh diatas lantai kamar. Ia tidak melakukan appaun, hanya terus menunggu hingga warna oranye dilangit perlahan menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

"Maafkan aku"

Entah sudah keberapa kali bibirnya mengucapkan itu. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Bisakah kata maaf mengembalikan segalanya? Bisakah dengan kata maaf Kim Ryeowook akan langsung berada diahadapannya?

Malam benar-benar telah merambat naik, namun ia tidak juga beranjak. Tetap mematung disana, membiarkan kamar itu ditelan kegelapan, sama sekali tidak berniat menyalakan lampu. Ia lebih suka seperti ini. Kesunyian dan kegelapan. Dua hal yang seolah bisa menghukumnya diantara rasa sakit yang saat ini ia rasa.

Dalam kesunyian ia seolah bisa mendengar segalanya. Jeritan kesakitkan Kim Ryeowook, tangis pilu Kim Ryeowook, bahkan permohonan maaf Kim Ryeowook yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar. Semuanya terekam jelas disini. Diputar ulang, membuat rasa sesak didadanya semakin menjadi.

Dalam kegelapan ia bisa melihat semuanya. Kim Ryeowook yang selalu tersenyum diatas luka yang ia torehkan, Kim Ryeowook yang tetap menatapnya penuh cinta walaupun dibalik tangisan yang ia ciptakan, bahkan Kim Ryeowook yang selalu menatapnya penuh luka disela-sela nafsunya pada _namja _mungil itu. Ia melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan kenapa baru sekarang ia melihatnya? Rasa sakit itu semakin nyata.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh..." penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat bukan?

Berapa juta kata maaf lagi yang perlu ia ucapkan? Tidak bisakah Tuhan memaafkannya untuk kali ini? Hanya kali ini saja, untuk dosa yang telah ia perbuat pada isterinya.

"Tuhan... jika Kau benar-benar ada, bisakah Kau membawanya kembali padaku? Hanya untuk kali ini saja, kumohon. Satu permintaan kecil dariku, bisakah Kau membuatnya memaafkanku?"

Ia bukan hamba Tuhan yang baik. Ia tidak sesering itu pergi ke gereja, bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali ia menginjakan kaki di rumah Tuhan. Berdoa? Oh, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti sampah saat ini. Mungkin terakhir kali ia benar-benar berdoa adalah saat umurnya masih menginjak 15 tahun. Dan saat ini ia kembali berdoa. Untuk semua dosa yang telah ia perbuat ia kembali berdoa. Beraharap dengan begitu Tuhan mau mengasihinya sedikit saja.

"Kumohon... kembalikan Kim Ryeowook padaku"

Dan mungkin malam ia ia tidak akan tidur lagi. Menunggu dalam kegelapan dan kesunyian. Menunggu dengan derai air mata yang mengiasi _obsidian_nya. Menunggu... bahwa mungkin saja malam ini Kim Ryeowook kembali seperti yang ia harapakan pada malam-malam sebelumnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**BigThanks For :  
**_

_**RinriChoi_TabiWook_fieeloving13_ichigo song_Guest_Piepilly_ryeofha2125_hanazawa kay_Kim Min Ah_dheek enha_Kim Sooyeon_reaRelf_ariesta87_yhe_PurpleAddict_Yewook Turtle2_Only Sang Magnae_CheftyClouds_ .16_Key heart_ aca males login_ChieKyu-Yewook_ririn chubby_Park Hyesung_Sunghyo_Yefah Joyers Clouds_hideyatsutinielf_Yulia CloudSomnia _EternalClouds2421_krw's_kiki craft_Lee Chizumi_HanamiKim_HARABEOJI_RyeoRezClouDy_hana ryeong9_hyukie_sushimakipark_Guest_Ikke R. Wook_Tepe024_Kykie Wookie_sarahfanytasti1_GaemGyu92_Zheyra Sky_dyahYWS_sycarp_ilma  
**_

_(maaf jika ada nama yg ga kecantum ^^)  
_

* * *

_Menulis ff ditengah kegalauan saya karena uri Yesungie wamil.. uhhh.. :'3  
_

_2 years of love... menunggunya 2 tahun bukan waktu yang lama... jadi saya akan menunggunya.. :'3_

_walaupun Yesung wamil saya tetap akan menulis ff tentang dia, karena bagi saya Yesung tetap disini, dihati kita. :'3_

_terimakasih yang masih mau menanti ff abal saya, terimakasih *bow*_

_jadi bisakah kalian memberi saya review lagi? :) tolong saling menghargai guys, klik kotak review untuk menghargai hasil keringat saya. ^^_

_._

_._

_review?_

_._

_Khamsahamnida._

**__Cloud'sHana__**


End file.
